Esse Doce Veneno
by Bella Lya
Summary: "Eu quero esconder o que eu realmente vejo no rosto desse certo cavaleiro...   O cavaleiro com uma beleza diferente da dos outros, diferente do que as pessoas costumam enxergar.Eu vou além disso..."   Um lado que poucas pessoas se preocupam em mostrar...
1. Capítulo I

**Esse Doce Veneno**

_**Lya M.**_

**Consultora: **_**Nelli Lords **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Prólogo**

Veneno. Uma pequena dose basta para que um ser qualquer tenha suas funções vitais destruidas. Uma vez dentro do corpo, o único resultado é a morte. A ferida superficial e imperceptível trucida sua vítima com o líquido mortífero que é introduzido em suas veias, sendo capaz de causar uma dor interna inimaginável. Foi ele quem me disse isso, rindo dos meus arrepios.

Alguns anos se passaram desde a noite em que estávamos sentados nas escadas do Santuário, entre a Casa de Libra e a Casa de Escorpião, enquanto ele me contava com entusiasmo o quanto seus precisos ataques eram perigosos.

Aqueles eram tempos felizes. Tempos em que eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, abraçá-lo, deixar que ele fizesse a travessura de despentear o meu cabelo despontado, ouvir sua voz excitante que eu tanto adorava, fazê-lo dormir em meu peito como mãe que nina o filho, esquentar sua cama em dias chuvosos... Tempos em que eu me sentia viva... Aquele veneno era o que me conservava viva. A cada dose recebida, eu tinha a certeza de que não poderia mais viver sem aquela droga que me deixou dependente. O veneno era como mel... Doce como um menino. O meu menino...

Repito que aqueles eram tempos felizes...

**Capítulo I**

Eu estava um pouco mais animada naquele dia. As chuvas que se iniciaram na semana anterior felizmente haviam dado uma trégua, permitindo que fracos raios de sol iluminassem Rodorio. Finalmente as roupas que eu havia estendido no varal poderiam se secar.

Morávamos minha tia e eu numa pequena casinha que ficava nos fundos de uma ruela, praticamente escondida e afastada do resto da vila. A pobre estava quase caindo aos pedaços. As janelas de madeira eram todas empenadas devido ao aguaceiro que caia diretamente nelas, o ranger das portas, para quem não tinha o costume de ouvi-los diariamente, era insuportável, a tintura azul da parede – a pouca que ainda restava – estava enlodada e o sofá velho tinha um leve cheiro de mofo e pelo de gato. Apesar de estar em situação deplorável, minha casa não era muito diferente das outras que faziam parte da vila de Rodorio.

Eu era costureira. Pegava cortes de roupas na mão de um velho que os trazia de Atenas, e vez ou outra tinha algumas encomendas de vestidos que minhas colegas de infância me pediam pra fazer. O trabalho era muito e o pagamento razoável, mas eu nunca me queixei. Era a única coisa que eu havia aprendido a fazer e o suficiente para sustentar a casa e comprar os remédios que minha tia diabética precisava para continuar vivendo. A doença a consumia cada vez mais depressa, para o meu desespero. Começou com uma pequena ferida no pé que foi se alastrando até o joelho, sendo necessário amputar sua perna direita para que a doença não continuasse a se propagar pelo corpo. A pobre mal saia da cama, e não merecia. Chamava-se Cléria, e era forte, otimista e muito bonita. A pessoa que mais me amava. Depois que meus pais me abandonaram quando tinha três anos de idade, devido à falta de recursos e valentia para continuarem me criando, ela me acolheu com todo o carinho que poderia oferecer me tratando como sua própria filha. Se eu era o que era até aquele momento, devia unicamente a ela.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Comecei a olhar com desânimo o quintal da minha casa, três vezes maior que ela. O capim havia crescido de maneira espantosa nas últimas semanas, tomando conta da pequena horta e do canteiro de flores que eu cultivava carinhosamente. Respirei fundo. Eu nunca teria tempo de sobra e nem força suficiente pra pegar uma enxada e capinar o lote. Tentei me conformar ajoelhando na terra molhada enquanto arrancava as ervas daninhas que estavam próximas às flores com as minhas próprias mãos. Novamente odiei aquelas chuvas que conseguiram estragar minhas belas gérberas, as únicas coisas que acrescentavam um pouco de cor na minha vida. Agora estavam desbotadas, murchas e totalmente sem graça. Resolvi deixá-las lá, voltaria a me preocupar com elas quando o sol brilhasse com mais intensidade e secasse o capim molhado que começava a pinicar a minha pele, ao contrário de Teuh, que rolava sobre o mato alto sem o menor incômodo. Peguei o gato e o coloquei no cesto em que estavam as roupas que eu havia recolhido do varal e levado para a pia da cozinha.

Eram aproximadamente cinco da tarde, minha tia estava cochilando. Abri a porta de seu quarto vagarosamente evitando acordá-la, mas era impossível disfarçar o barulho que meus passos faziam no piso de tábua oco.

- Lia, minha filha, é você? – Fez um esforço para abrir os olhos e erguer o corpo.

- Sim, tia. Vim ver como estava. Desculpe acordá-la...

- Não faz mal. Já dormi um bocado... Alguma nova notícia do mundo lá fora?

O mundo lá fora... Meu coração se apertava cada vez que ela me perguntava dos acontecimentos recentes de Rodorio. Injuriava-me saber que uma pessoa tão boa, que nunca havia feito mal a ninguém poderia carregar o castigo de não ser mais capaz de andar, de não ter as funções do organismo funcionando normalmente, nem desfrutar dos poucos prazeres que a nossa vida simples nos oferecia. O pior, é que era eu quem não aceitava sua situação. Ela sempre encarou a doença como um fato simples, que fazia parte da vida de algumas pessoas, sendo incapaz de evitar, mas eu não. Se eu tivesse o poder de "ditar as regras", aquilo jamais teria acontecido.

Esfreguei os braços, o quarto estava um pouco frio.

- Bem, a melhor notícia que tenho é que parou de chover. Demais, Brina me pediu para fazer a barra de um vestido novo que ela ganhou. Hoje mesmo eu entrego.

- As chuvas cessaram? – Pareceu não ouvir a outro comentário que eu havia feito. – Bem que notei que o barulho parou! Não perca tempo filha, abra a janela, preciso ver a claridade!

Obedeci, mesmo sabendo que o sol ainda não estava totalmente a nosso favor. A única coisa que conseguimos ver foi uma luz cinzenta que entrava junto com a brisa gelada.

- O céu ainda está um pouco nublado... – me incomodei com seu ar de decepção – mas... pode ser que amanhã tenhamos mais sol...

Ela não pareceu muito confiante na possibilidade que dei. Fechei a janela novamente, era melhor que pegar um resfriado qualquer. Fui pra perto da cama e dei um beijo carinhoso em sua testa.

- Tia, não fica assim. Mais dia menos dia e aquele calor a que a Grécia está acostumada logo volta.

- Se você diz, eu acredito – bocejou.

- Agora descansa – lhe cobri. – A senhora não pode fazer esforço.

- Minha filha – sorriu –, você é um anjo.

- Quem dera... – respondi com outro sorriso.

Saí do quarto e encostei a porta. O melhor era deixá-la dormir em paz.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Em poucos minutos eu havia terminado de fazer o vestido. O fiquei observando por segundos, achei que a barra ainda estava muito comprida, Brina sempre gostou de algo mais leve e que facilitasse o movimento das pernas. Coloquei a fita métrica no pescoço, alguns alfinetes e agulhas na minha blusa, embrulhei o vestido e coloquei uma tesoura pontuda e afiada por cima. Caso fosse necessário algum ajuste, eu poderia fazê-lo em sua própria casa.

Assim que cruzei da porta para fora, pisei em uma enorme poça de água e lama, o que me fez sujar o calçado e o pé.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para tirar o meu juízo e fazer com que eu praguejasse até a última geração que fosse viver em Rodorio, o lugar que eu amava e que ao mesmo tempo detestava. Se tinha uma coisa que eu não gostava naquela vila, era suas inúmeras ruas desniveladas e descalçadas, que me faziam tropeçar cada vez que eu voltava para casa. Tentei esquecer o incidente, afinal, ficar emburrada por causa daquilo não limparia os meus pés, apesar de que eu sempre me aborrecia por coisas muitas vezes insignificantes. Sempre tive o temperamento um pouco... intolerável.

Sai da ruela e entrei em várias outras até chegar à casa de Brina, um pouco mais conservada que a minha. Ela experimentou o vestido, fazendo uma expressão de aprovação.

- Está ótimo!

- Não acha que ficou comprido? Se precisar, eu arrumo...

- Não, ficou perfeito... – girou a saia com graciosidade, o que me fez sentir uma pontada de inveja. Fazia tempos que eu não ganhava um vestido novo. – Quanto lhe devo?

- Ah, não me deve nada não. Fazer a barra de vestidos não me dá trabalho nenhum, eu não preciso cobrar – respondi com sinceridade.

- Sabe Lia – se virou para o espelho dando um sorriso debochado – você é uma bobinha...

- Como é? – perguntei ingênua.

- Não lhe pedi um favor. Se lhe dei o vestido para consertar é porque pretendia pagar. Me cobrando você não faz mais do que sua obrigação. Deixe de ser boba e aceite o meu dinheiro.

Tirou alguns trocados de uma pequena gaveta e colocou no bolso da minha calça, sorrindo ao me agradecer pelo serviço feito. Sai de sua casa com a sensação de que havia feito uma coisa que não deveria. Pensei em voltar e devolver o dinheiro, mas enquanto caminhava em direção ao centro de Rodorio, conclui que o trocadinho ganho poderia ajudar a encher um espaço na minha geladeira enferrujada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Se nós, cidadãos de Rodorio, tínhamos um motivo para nos orgulharmos era de nossa tranquilidade e capacidade de viver pacificamente. O povo era simples, humilde e festeiro, como todo bom grego. Raramente havia intrigas entre as pessoas, ocorria mais o caso de um comerciante entrar em desavença com outro pela disputa de um freguês.

E foi justamente isso que aconteceu naquele dia... O dia em que minha vida mudaria por completo.

Eu estava voltando da casa de Brina em direção ao mercado de frutas. Pretendia empregar o dinheirinho na compra de algo que minha tia gostava de comer, geralmente maçãs e uvas bem frescas. Parei na pequena tenda, o vendedor que me conhecia desde que era criança veio até mim às pressas para me contar os barulhos do momento.

- Filha! – Um péssimo costume que os mais velhos tinham era o de me chamar de filha, e confesso que sempre detestei. – Já viu o que acontece na próxima esquina?

- Não senhor, ainda não passei por ela... – Peguei uma sacola de papel, comecei a enchê-la de pinhas e algumas poucas maçãs e não dei muita importância "ao que acontecia na próxima esquina". A não ser que acontecesse um noivado, que significava para mim encomenda de roupas para o casamento, eu não me sentia muito interessada no que se passava ao meu redor. A única coisa que prendia a minha atenção no momento era a diferença de preço entre as pinhas e as uvas.

- Os mercadores de peixes estão fazendo o maior rebuliço no armazém de exportação – me segredou. – Disputam para ver qual deles consegue negociar com os credores e trazer mais lucro para a vila com suas mercadorias! – sorriu.

- Grande... – disse para mim mesma enquanto depositava o pagamento nas mãos do velho. – Não faz mal brigarem. Os soldados que vêm do Santuário sempre colocam fim a essas discussões...

Era o que costumavam fazer. Sempre que algo de errado acontecia em Rodorio, eles vinham com aquele nariz empinado, com aquele ar de seres superiores que estavam ali apenas para fazer favores a reles mortais como nós. Nunca gostei daqueles homens, quase sempre eram arrogantes, aproveitadores e cruéis. Vez ou outra eu os via lançando olhares por demais maliciosos para cima de amigas, e ameaçando pessoas com chicotes. Nunca entendi como homens como aqueles poderiam ajudar a guardar um recinto tão sagrado quanto o Santuário.

- Isso é melhor, filha! Dessa vez não vieram soldados, e sim um cavaleiro de ouro! – a excitação na voz do velho era clara. Para os habitantes da vila, cavaleiros de ouro eram como pequenos deuses...

- Então ele dará fim ao problema bem rápido. – Peguei minha sacola e coloquei a tesoura por cima das frutas enquanto dava um sorriso singelo ao me despedir do vendedor, que pareceu ficar surpreso com o meu descaso pela presença de um cavaleiro-mor na nossa simples cercania.

Fiquei pensativa. Tentei imaginar o motivo que faria um deles, o cavaleiro de ouro, descer até Rodorio. Certamente deveria ter coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que uma simples discussão entre mercadores.

Duas meninas, aparentemente mais jovens que eu, vinham no meu sentido contrário. Cochichavam e riam uma para a outra animadamente, certamente falavam de algum rapazinho.

- Me disseram que é o mais bonito deles! – a mais baixinha comentou.

- E que nem Peixes tinha a beleza que ele tem! – Riram.

Não. Não falavam de nenhum rapazinho, e sim do cavaleiro. Percebi quando citaram a constelação de Peixes. Apesar de achar uma bobagem toda aquela empolgação, eu não podia culpar as meninas de Rodorio. As opções de rapazes mais avantajados em beleza e porte físico – o que sempre chamou bastante atenção em nós, mocinhas – não eram lá muito comuns. Não era de se admirar o sucesso que os fortes, belos e bondosos cavaleiros faziam entre as garotas mais sonhadoras. Se elas tinham um desejo em comum, com certeza era de um dia poderem tocar aqueles corpos torneados e convidativos que tinham.

Mestre Aiolia de Leão costumava ser o principal alvo, pois visitava nossa vila com mais frequência que os outros, talvez por ter sido criado em meio ao nosso povo. Era gentil e tinha um rosto entre o severo e o amável. Realmente um homem encantador, que conseguia arrancar suspiros das meninas e causar inveja nos rapazes com muita facilidade. Apesar de nunca ter trocado uma palavra sequer com ele, eu o admirava, tanta na dignidade e fidelidade para com Atena e o povo quanto na sua aparência jovial. Mas a meu ver, em quesito de beleza, mestre Aiolia dividia o patamar com – em minha opinião – o exótico mestre Shaka. Também já ouvira falar que o maldoso mestre Ares tinha lá os seus encantos...

Eu também poderia achá-los belos, desinteressadamente é claro, mas achava.

Sim, eram belos... Exceto um.

E eu queria esconder o que eu realmente via no rosto desse certo cavaleiro...

O cavaleiro com uma beleza diferente da dos outros, diferente do que as pessoas costumavam enxergar.

Eu ia além disso...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eu voltava para casa sem a menor pressa. Naquele dia eu não tinha coisas muito importantes para fazer, a não ser cuidar da minha tia. Não pretendia fazer como todos os outros, me acotovelar em meio à multidão que se formava na esquina para descobrir mais a fundo a confusão que estava acontecendo, ou melhor, não iria expiar o cavaleiro presente. Sim, com a desculpa de quererem estar a par das novidades, as pessoas aproveitavam para admirar os dourados. Sempre faziam isso.

Via as pessoas correndo, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível para terem tempo de ver por mais alguns minutos o rosto daquela entidade respeitada e endeusada... Tolos. Provavelmente ele não lhes daria a devida atenção que esperavam receber, a não ser que fosse o próprio mestre Aiolia que estivesse ali, mas eu cria que não.

Quase chegando a minha casa, um pensamento cruzou minha mente como um raio, como se alguém tivesse colocado aquela ideia na minha cabeça propositalmente... Eu teria algo novo para contar à minha tia! Ela ficaria feliz em saber que algo diferente aconteceu em Rodorio naquele dia.

Apesar de não querer me misturar com o povo curioso, eu me senti mais animada quando imaginei o rosto empolgado que minha tia Cléria faria quando eu lhe contasse que vi um cavaleiro de ouro de perto. Tão bela... Qualquer coisa, por mais insignificante que parecesse, lhe fazia contente. Por vezes quis ter a mesma paixão pela vida que ela tinha, só não sabia que naquele mesmo dia eu conseguiria.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Levei empurrões, cotoveladas e meus pés foram pisoteados várias vezes. Eu sabia que havia uma grande quantidade de pessoas aglomeradas naquela esquina, mas não imaginei que agiriam daquela forma. Fingiam não conhecerem ninguém à volta, fingiam não enxergar nada além do exímio ser humano que estava vestido com uma armadura dourada.

Como as pessoas faziam um círculo, deduzi que ele e os mercadores deveriam estar no centro, então fiz o possível para me aproximar dali. Empurrei, acotovelei e pisoteei como todos os outros estavam fazendo, sem me dar conta de que a cada sofrido passo que eu dava, chegava mais perto do ponto que queria, perto demais...

Tropecei. Não sei exatamente em quê, mas meus pés se embolaram e meu corpo se jogou para frente, permitindo que a afiada tesoura que estava por cima das frutas que eu carregava encostasse, para logo em seguida deslizar, em um impecável manto branco, causando um enorme rasgo. O dono da veste se virou assim que foi levemente empurrado pelo meu corpo.

Me senti envergonhada pelo meu bobo descuido de tropeçar. Ainda com a cabeça baixa, murmurei timidamente enquanto recolhia a tesoura e algumas maçãs que haviam rolado pelo chão:

- Desculpe-me senhor... Não tive a intenção de lhe empurrar, foi mesmo por causa do tumulto...

Continuei abaixada recolhendo meus pertences, sem me dar a licença de erguer os olhos para identificar o homem que eu havia, acidentalmente, rasgado a veste.

- Está tudo bem – fiquei um pouco mais aliviada. – Quer ajuda para se levantar?

Estendeu-me a mão, e mesmo não olhando para ela, a segurei.

Era grande, leve, e... gelada.

Não pude esconder minha expressão de surpresa quando vi que a mão que me dava apoio estava encoberta por um ouro reluzente. Fiquei com os olhos arregalados, enquanto ela me ajudava a erguer o corpo. Baixei o olhar. Vi os pés, as canelas e as pernas. Atrevi-me a continuar levantando os olhos gradualmente, vendo os quadris, o abdômen, o tórax, os ombros, e por fim os braços. Estava todo coberto por puro ouro detalhadamente desenhado em perfeito ajuste ao corpo daquele homem.

Dei-me conta:

Era uma armadura dourada.

Aproximei-me mais do que queria aproximar.

Espantada, não sabia o que fazer. Meus olhos giraram pelo chão, pelos meus pés enlameados, pela minha sacola de frutas, para enfim pararem na outra mão dourada, a esquerda, que segurava um belíssimo buquê de gérberas envolvidas por pequenas flores campestres. Justamente gérberas... As minhas favoritas.

Suspirei ao olhar profundamente para as flores com tons vibrantes de vermelho que chamaram em muito a minha atenção, talvez mais do que o próprio dourado que iluminava o meu rosto. Não, talvez eu tenha suspirado por sentir que o toque da mão fria me deixava para pegar nas pétalas de uma daquelas beldades que a natureza havia criado.

A tirou do buquê... Estendeu-a para mim.

- Pega. Estou dando pra você.

Foi aí que abandonei a flor com o olhar para mirar timidamente aquele rosto moldado por um cabelo comprido e revolto de tom azul índigo.

Não respondi, ainda estava confusa. Ou melhor, assustada. Queria apenas chegar perto... Contar a minha tia que o havia visto, mesmo que fosse de relance. Mas rasguei-lhe o manto, ele me tocou, me oferecia uma linda flor. A mais linda que já havia visto.

Ora olhava para seu rosto, ora para sua mão estendida para mim. Ele me observava, com os olhos impassíveis. Dei um passo para trás. Virei o rosto e deparei-me com vários olhares, curiosos dos homens, gélidos e indiferentes de algumas mulheres e muitas meninas. Todos só me ajudaram a me sentir mais envergonhada e mais apavorada do que já estava me sentindo. Voltei a fitá-lo, precisava lhe dizer algo.

- C-c-cav-valeiro de o-ouro...? – Reverenciei de modo desajeitado e fiquei ofegante depois de engasgar com as palavras. Naquele momento senti um súbito temor.

Temor... ou talvez respeito.

- Milo de Escorpião. – Respondeu-me sustentando um olhar indescritível.

- Mestre – um homem tocou seu ombro –, creio que o problema entre os mercadores já tenha sido resolvido. Aconselho que vá cumprir com seus demais compromissos para evitar futuros transtornos.

Ergueu o dedo indicador para o homem.

- Um minuto, Aranthis.

Aranthis. Comprido, um corpo bem forte, mas com um rosto fundo e um nariz encurvado, e que a princípio pareceu não simpatizar com minha pessoa. Olhou-me de cima a baixo, reparando principalmente nos meus pés e na barra da minha calça sujos de lama. Aquilo não me incomodou. Nem o conhecia, mal me importava a impressão que estava tendo a meu respeito.

- Como se chama? – perguntou-me.

- E-eu? – apontei para o meu próprio peito, que havia ficado muito trêmulo por sinal.

- Por acaso falo com outra pessoa além de você? – cerrou os olhos, dando um sorriso que julguei ser superior, só pelo canto dos lábios.

- Desculpe mestre. – Minha voz se tornou mais firme. Talvez eu também quisesse mostrar um pouquinho de significância perante ele. – Me chamo Lia. Q-quer dizer... É Talia.

- Espero não estar enganado, mas pela fita em seu pescoço e pelas agulhas em sua blusa creio que você seja capaz de consertar o meu manto – o tirou das costas. – Faria isso por mim?

- C-certamente mestre – o peguei de sua mão. – é a única forma de me desculpar...

Jamais imaginaria que um homem com um título como o dele pudesse se dar à simplicidade de reparar na humilde condição que eu me encontrava naquele momento: meio despenteada, com a roupa alfinetada, e de quebra, com os pés imundos.

Acho que eu os subestimava demais.

- Perfeito. – Assim que me entregou o manto, o sorriso superior sumiu e senti que seu olhar foi se tornando aos poucos mais bondoso e quente.

Apenas dei um tímido aceno positivo com a minha cabeça para logo em seguida baixar novamente meu olhar. Pensei por alguns segundos se deveria continuar ali aguardando por demais ordens ou se simplesmente poderia virar as costas e ir embora dali.

Naquele momento a segunda opção me era mais tentadora.

Assim que ameacei me virar, senti novamente seu punho gelado, mas agora segurando firmemente o meu antebraço. Senti meu coração acelerar. Pela pressão que ele fazia, eu acreditava que fosse me ralhar, dizendo que eu pretendia lhe desrespeitar dando as costas daquela maneira.

Mas não. Ele me soltou, pegou novamente a flor que antes havia me oferecido e deu um passo a frente, ficando mais próximo a mim. Suspendeu uma das mãos em direção ao meu rosto, o que me fez engolir a saliva várias vezes deixando óbvio o meu nervosismo.

Afastou meu cabelo e colocou a flor atrás da minha orelha delicadamente.

- Talia... É um belo nome, aliás.

Apenas reinstalou o sorriso superior no canto dos lábios antes de passar por mim e ser seguido pelo tal Aranthis.

Olhei-o pela última vez por cima do meu ombro, reparando que ele me olhava da mesma maneira enquanto caminhava em direção à saída de Rodorio.

Fiquei parada, apenas observando a partida do cavaleiro que havia me dado uma atenção que eu jamais esperaria receber de um homem como ele. Pela primeira vez senti que havia sido notada de maneira diferente, e não vista como uma simples menina mal arrumada e desajeitada, como a maioria das pessoas daqui da vila me viam.

Percebi que meu olhar se demorara demais no cavaleiro quando ouvi burburinhos ao meu redor. Reparei em todas as pessoas que ainda formavam um círculo em volta de mim e senti meu rosto rubro.

Olhei desorientada para os lados, como se procurasse uma saída entre a multidão. Não encontrando uma boa alma que me desse passagem, empurrei um bom número de pessoas para então sair daquele aglomerado e correr de volta para a minha casa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Não demorei a chegar. Logo depois de tomar um bom banho e trocar de roupa, tratei de guardar as frutas na geladeira e enxotei o gato que insistia em roçar nas minhas pernas.

- Menina! Onde você se meteu?

Ouvi minha tia me chamar com voz repreensiva, o que me fez correr para o seu quarto para ver o que queria. Estava tricotando um caminho de mesa muito bonito.

- Sim tia, o que quer? – perguntei.

- Lia, isso lá são horas de chegar? Fiquei preocupada... Por que demorou tanto?

Baixei os olhos ao procurar o que responder. Me perguntei se faria certo ao lhe contar que havia visto um cavaleiro de ouro bem de perto, e acabei concluindo que era o certo a se fazer. Não havia segredos entre nós... ainda mais porque foi por causa dela que eu tinha ido ao encontro de mestre Escorpião.

- Bem, é que... – dei um suspiro e logo depois sorri carinhosamente para ela. – Acho que a senhora vai gostar de uma novidade.

- Hum! – animou-se, como eu já esperava. Largou o tricô e me fitou com atenção. – Conte-me, meu bem!

Sentei na beira da cama, peguei uma almofada e entrelacei meus dedos por cima dela, movimentando os polegares. Mordi meu lábio inferior na tentativa de embaçar um sorrisinho.

- Quando fui à feira – comecei, olhando para o gato que havia me seguido quando entrei no quarto -, havia uma multidão aglomerada em uma esquina. O senhor Régius me disse que era uma discussão entre mercadores, daquelas que sempre costumam acontecer aqui no vilarejo... No começo não dei importância, nem mesmo quando ele havia me dito que quem iria dar cabo ao problema era um dos cavaleiros de ouro, e não um simples soldado...

- Um dourado? – me interrompeu e eu sorri. Já sabia que ela gostaria de saber disso. – Como você pode ser indiferente a isso?

- A senhora me conhece... Eu sei o meu lugar – respondi, simplesmente. – Só me juntei ao bando de curiosos – ela riu e acabei acompanhando – pois imaginei que a senhora gostaria de saber que vi um cavaleiro soberano...

- E o que sentiu ao vê-lo? – voltou a tricotar enquanto conversávamos, mas sem perder o interesse.

- Ora, o que haveria de sentir senão respeito? – Dei uma pausa e franzi um pouco o cenho. – Mas... – minha tia me olhou por cima dos óculos – confesso que... fiquei envergonhada quando estava perto... _bem_ perto dele.

- Hu-hum! – pigarreou e começou a tossir, me deixando um pouco preocupada. – _Bem_ perto? Chegou a _falar_ com ele?

- É-é... acho que conversamos – ergui os ombros timidamente – , um pouquinho...

- M-minha menina! – pude ver seus olhos lacrimejarem e um sorriso triunfante nascer. – A minha menina falou com um cavaleiro de ouro! Querida, não sabe como isso me deixa feliz!

- Tia, eu não gostaria de dizer isso – movimentei as mãos para baixo -, mas... não se empolgue tanto. Também fico feliz por saber que gostou, mas não acho que seja pra tanto... me entende? Além do que, acho que não começamos muito bem...

- Por quê? Aconteceu algo?

Pedi para que esperasse. Fui até a cozinha e peguei o manto que havia pendurado no espaldar de uma cadeira, passando a mão pelo rasgo e apertando-o contra meus dedos. Voltei para o quarto, olhando para o tecido.

- Aconteceu que consegui rasgar o manto de sua armadura...

O entreguei a ela e alisou o pano com a ponta dos dedos.

- O manto da armadura... – sua voz saia quase num sussurro. – Como pegou?

- Ele me entregou. Acho que percebeu que eu era costureira e me deu pra consertar.

- Vai devolver? – o apertou contra o peito lançando-me um olhar vago.

- Uhum. _Tenho _que devolver, não posso ficar com isso. Amanhã vou levantar bem cedo, e assim que terminar de preparar o café sentarei na máquina e farei um bom remendo – olhei para o pano e falei devagar: - Nem vai parecer que o rasguei...

Minha tia o tirou do peito e passou novamente os dedos pelo tecido, sorrindo.

- Então Mestre Aiolia vai lhe ser grato.

- Leão? Ah não, não! A senhora se enganou – peguei Teuh, que ronronava em meus pés, e o pus no colo. – Dessa vez, não foi mestre Aiolia quem veio a Rodorio.

- Como não? – se surpreendeu. – Ele é mais freqüente por aqui! Jurava que era com ele que você havia se encontrado!

- Pois não foi... – dei uma risada marota. – Devo contar ao mestre Escorpião os seus enganos? Acho que ele não vai gostar muito de ser confundido!

- Oh! Não faça! – se constrangeu.

- Não farei, tia. Demais, não sei se o verei novamente... não nos deixam passar pelos limites do Santuário. Terei que pedir a algum... soldado – fiz uma careta – que entregue a ele. Não acha melhor fazer assim?

- Sim... para a sua segurança. Não quero que seja punida por desobediência... Mas que pena! Havia ficado tão contente por saber que você trocou algumas palavras com ele, e agora você não o verá mais!

- Melhor assim. Ele no canto dele e eu no meu. – Bocejei. – Estou cansada. Posso dormir na cama com a senhora?

Acariciou meu cabelo e meu rosto e me fez deitar do seu lado confortavelmente, juntamente com o gato.

- Se incomoda? – me perguntou enquanto cobria meu corpo com o manto do cavaleiro.

Fiz um aceno negativo com a cabeça e o puxei para cobrir meus ombros. Pude sentir o forte cheiro masculino bem perto de minhas narinas, e que ia se impregnando na minha pele aos poucos. Respirei profundamente e exalei com tamanha preocupação que franzi o cenho involuntariamente.

- Tia? – a chamei.

- O que foi?

- Sobre esse cavaleiro, Milo... Mestre Milo de Escorpião... O que a senhora sabe sobre ele?

Voltou seu rosto para o meu.

- Nada, minha filha. Sobre este... eu nada sei.

Apagou a luz.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N.A **_Antes de mais nada, agradeço a quem leu este primeiro capítulo de minha nova fanfic. _

_Quando achei que era hora de escrever uma fanfic com o meu amado, pensei: "Não. Não é uma fanfic só com um dos cavaleiros de ouro, e sim com aquele dourado tão responsável quanto Camus de Aquário, tão forte quanto Aiolia de Leão e Saga de Gêmeos, tão fiel quanto Shura de Capricórnio, tão severo quanto Máscara de Morte e tão sábio quanto Shaka de Virgem. É uma fanfic com o cavaleiro de ouro que o Kurumada fez, aquele cavaleiro que tem suas próprias características mas que não se inferioriza (jamais!) aos outros. É sobre esse mestre Escorpião que quero escrever." Gostaria de dizer, como a mais fiel admiradora do Miro de Escorpião e com a mais pura sinceridade, que já estou cansada de ler fanfics em que ele é taxado como um sem noção (entendam como quiserem) e principalmente como um mulherengo. Não que eu esteja julgando (de forma alguma!) quem escreve esse tipo de texto, mas ao meu ver, isso já está ficando meio fora do foco. Compreendo que essa imagem jovial já está tão introduzida no fandon que fica difícil enxergá-lo de outra forma. Só mesmo sendo um excelente ficwriter para conseguir agradar aos fãs com outros conceitos, e sei que ainda estou longe de chegar a esse patamar. Talvez eu não consiga obter os resultados esperados quanto à aceitação da fanfic, mas estou aqui pra tentar e adquirir cada vez mais experiência. Eu só não poderia deixar passar a oportunidade de tentar mostrar aos outros fãs o que sinto e vejo em relação ao meu honorável mestre Miro. Com o passar dos capítulos creio que irão entender melhor toda essa paixão inexplicável que tenho por ele. Mas se você é o tipo de leitor que realmente gosta de vê-lo do jeito que está acostumado a ver, e não aceita que ficwriter algum mude a ideologia costumeira do fandon, aconselho que não continue a ler esta fanfic, pois não pretendo mudar minha opinião nem meu modo de escrever. Sugiro mesmo é que procure por fanfics que condizem com seu gosto (bom do fandon é essa variedade!), antes que você tenha certos desgostos. Estamos entendidos? Espero que sim, e que me compreendam. Por favor, não me vejam como uma chata e mal educada, eu realmente não sou assim... Só estou botando os sentimentos pra fora. xD_

_Desabafos à parte, vamos ao que importa (ou talvez nem tanto):_

_Sei que o personagem-mor não teve uma aparição assim... extraordinária, nesse primeiro capítulo. É que achei por bem explicar pequenos fatos fundamentais para o desenrolar da estória. Além do quê, a narrativa é feita por uma personagem original... Capítulos à frente vai dar muito Escorpião (acredito que seja realmente isso que queiram ver, né!) Mas espero que gostem da Talia tanto quanto eu gosto. _

_Essa fanfic é muito especial pra mim, mas postá-la hoje, 15/10, meu aniversário, a torna um presente mais importante ainda! E espero ganhar presentes em forma de reviews, tá bom gente! É isso! _

_Só uma diquinha: Leiam nas entrelinhas. _

_Agradecimento especial a minha amiga Nelli Lords, que me dá a maior força e me ajuda em tudo que preciso! _

_Beijinhos pessoas, e até!_

_Lya M._


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Acordei assim que fracos raios de sol entraram pelas frestas da janela do quarto. Espreguicei-me manhosamente enquanto passava os dedos por entre os fios do meu cabelo, até sentir algo roçando a minha pele. As pontas de umas poucas pétalas estavam começando a murchar. No dia anterior nem havia notado que me deitei com a delicada flor presa ao meu cabelo. Levantei-me no maior silêncio possível e fui até a cozinha. Enchi um pequeno potinho com água e coloquei nele a flor enquanto pensava em replantá-la em meio às outras, no mesmo canteiro devastado pela chuva. Se tivesse sorte, teria novamente um belo jardim coberto por inúmeras gérberas vermelhas, exatamente idênticas àquela que ganhei do cavaleiro.

Cheguei à janela que dava para o quintal e olhei com carinho para as minhas pequenas, até aquele momento, umas desmilinguidas. Dedicava a elas boa parte de meu parco tempo, mas todo o esforço e cuidados compensavam ao tê-las belas e majestosas. Sempre que olhava para elas com todo aquele carinho, eu sorria, e daquela vez não havia sido diferente.

- É incrível como fica toda abobada quando olha pra essas flores... Acho que gosta mais delas do que de mim.

Ouvi a voz da minha tia acompanhada de uma doce risada. Com a ajuda das muletas, aproximou-se de mim. Beijei sua mão, pedindo-lhe a bênção.

- Isso não é verdade, a amo mais que tudo! Ainda é um pouco cedo, o que faz acordada?

- Vim aprontar o café no seu lugar.

- Ah, sim... Eu já ia fazer. – Estava para colocar a água para ferver, quando ela tomou a vasilha de minhas mãos.

- Melhor me deixar fazer. Não disse que tinha muito trabalho para hoje? Pois bem, comece já. Quando terminar aqui, eu lhe chamo.

- Vou começar pelo manto do cavaleiro... Assim posso devolver logo.

- Ainda dá tempo de ficarmos com ele! – Olhou bem em meus olhos e sorriu, para logo em seguida continuar a preparar o chá.

- Não diga bobagens...

- Ás vezes você é madura demais pra sua idade, mocinha. Acho que sou mais menina do que você! Ah, se tivesse a sua idade, já teria feito o cavaleiro buscar esse manto pessoalmente aqui em casa!

Corei levemente com o comentário, e dando as costas, encerrei o assunto timidamente:

- Não demoro pro café.

Fui até a cama da minha tia e peguei o tecido que a pouco cobriu o meu corpo. Apesar de fino, serviu bem para me aquecer. Entrei no bagunçado quartinho onde tinha minha máquina e procurei por entre as prateleiras linhas branquíssimas, queria que o remendo se tornasse invisível aos olhos de qualquer um, principalmente do dono. Pus as linhas na máquina e a liguei enquanto esticava o tecido. Posicionando-o, comecei o trabalho. Fiz devagar, juntando bem a peça para que não houvesse falhas e nem ondulações. Levei um pouquinho de tempo para concluir, apesar de ter sido um trabalho bem fácil.

Voltei para a cozinha com o manto em mãos. Minha tia acabava de tomar o último gole de sua xícara.

- O chá esfriou... Você demorou a vir.

- Tudo bem – coloquei-o no espaldar da cadeira e me sentei à mesa. – Gosto de chá frio.

Ergui uma sobrancelha ao pegá-la olhando pra mim de forma indagadora.

- O que foi? – perguntei, ao passar manteiga em um pãozinho de milho.

- Onde encontrou aquela flor que está no canto da pia? Das suas sei que não é, estão todas acabadas...

Olhei para o potinho onde a havia posto e comecei a comer enquanto respondia:

- É só uma flor... Por que quer saber? Não há nada demais nela.

- Ou será que não está querendo me contar? – sorriu sadicamente.

- Quando começou a perguntar tanto?

- É, você não quer me contar. – Apoiando-se nas muletas, se preparou para levantar. Olhei-a longamente e suspirei.

- Foi o cavaleiro de escorpião quem me deu. Satisfeita?

Ela se voltou para mim, pondo a mão em meu ombro.

- Doeu me dizer? – Vendo o meu bico de constrangimento, ela afagou meu cabelo ao brincar comigo: - Então rabugenta, o que acha que um cavaleiro poderia estar fazendo com uma flor em mãos?

- Uma não... Era um buquê. – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, e fui me apressando em dizer: - Não comece, isso é assunto dele.

Tomei um copo de água apressadamente e sequei os lábios com a ponta dos dedos antes de jogar o manto sobre meu braço. Acenei a ela um adeus.

- Logo estarei de volta – sorri. – E não sinta a minha falta.

Pude vê-la me mostrar a língua antes de fechar a porta de casa, tomando cuidado para não pisar novamente nas poças de lama que ainda não haviam desaparecido por completo.

Segui rumo ao santuário. Enquanto caminhava entre as bancas de verdura, senti vontade de cobrir meu rosto corado com aquele tecido. As pessoas cochichavam umas com as outras ao me verem ziguezaguear apressadamente por entre as caixas de madeira espalhadas por todos os lados. Era-me bem mais cômodo viver reservadamente na minha casinha com minha tia, rodeada de poucos amigos e apenas isso. Imaginar os comentários que os aldeões estariam fazendo sobre o acontecido do dia anterior, me causou certos desconfortos. Ainda mais ao conseguir ouvir um ou outro comentário que faziam enquanto eu passava.

Contorci o rosto ao chegar aos pés da imensa escada que levava à área de treinamento do Santuário. Relembrei de meu ocasional encontro com o cavaleiro de escorpião, o causador de todo aquele rebuliço. Claro, ele não foi o culpado. Qualquer cavaleiro que descesse até Rodorio seria exaltado da mesma maneira como fizeram com ele, e mesmo assim, fui eu quem lhe esbarrei. Ah! Se eu não fosse tão desastrada...

Suspirei ao começar a subir toda aquela escadaria. Mesmo lá de baixo pude avistar dois sentinelas com lanças em mãos guardarem a entrada de um enorme portão. Me viram subir e se entreolharam, e logo que cheguei ao topo, vieram a me interrogar:

- O que quer no Santuário?

- Os moradores da vila sabem que é proibido entrar aqui!

- Com licença – comecei a dialogar. – Vim apenas devolver o manto do cavaleiro de ouro Milo de Escorpião.

Os dois riram debochados, o que me incomodou profundamente. Um deles entregou a lança ao outro e se aproximou de mim cruzando os braços.

- Escute moça, não temos tempo pra isso. O que a faz pensar que acreditaremos no que está dizendo?

- Esse manto pode muito bem ser um pano qualquer – o outro complementou o parceiro com sarcasmo. – Francamente mocinha, não adianta inventar pra ver um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Não é nada dis... – apertei o manto com força em minhas mãos ao sentir meu rosto arder. – Como se atrevem a me rebaixar deste modo? Se duvidam, entreguem vocês próprios! – o empurrei com impaciência para as mãos do soldado mais próximo a mim, que deixou o tecido se arrastar no chão.

- O que espera que façamos com isso? – olhou-me com desdém ao responder à própria pergunta: - Quer que o entreguemos ao mestre Milo?

- Se não quiserem – puxei o manto das mãos dele –, abram o portão e me deixem entregar pessoalmente.

Continuei a subir os poucos degraus que ainda restavam com determinação, e quando me aproximei da entrada, cada soldado se apressou em segurar um de meus pulsos, ambos machucando-os. Um deles aproximou bem a boca de meu ouvido, enquanto o outro sorria:

- Não tem permissão para entrar – disse-me calmamente. – Obedeça-nos mocinha, para o seu próprio bem.

- Realmente, ela não tem permissão para entrar. Mas estou aqui para ouvi-la e atendê-la, se me for possível.

Uma voz forte a calma ecoou enquanto o enorme portão se abria vagarosamente, revelando a sombra de um homem bem alto se aproximar de nós. Fui capaz de reconhecê-lo assim que a fraca luz do sol se projetou em seu rosto.

- Senhor Aranthis...? – o soldado parecia inquiri-lo respeitosamente.

- Deixem-na comigo. Eu resolvo aqui, vocês podem nos dar licença.

- Sim. – Concordaram com um leve manear da cabeça antes de me soltarem. Entraram na arena e fecharam o portão, deixando-nos a sós.

- Então senhorita, o que deseja com meu mestre? – Ele colocou as mãos atrás do corpo como um mordomo, enquanto me fazia uma pergunta que já parecia saber da resposta.

- Vim apenas devolver isto – mostrei-o. – Eu concertei o rasgo que fiz e também o passei. Por favor, diga ao mestre Milo que sinto muito por tudo isso. Não foi minha intenção.

- Tudo bem. Tenho certeza de que ele não irá se importar. – Aranthis deu um meio sorriso ao pegar o manto de minhas mãos e jogá-lo por sobre o ombro. - E que sentirá muito por não tê-lo recebido pessoalmente.

Corei suavemente com o comentário, me fazendo abaixar um pouco a cabeça. Apesar de no dia anterior esse mesmo senhor ter me olhado de modo um pouco indiferente, estando de frente para ele naquele momento, me parecia uma pessoa mais amigável. Dei um leve sorriso ao encará-lo novamente.

- Obrigada por ter me atendido senhor Aranthis. Se o senhor não tivesse aparecido, não sei como faria.

- Esses soldados arrogantes... – maneou a cabeça. – Não se importe com eles minha menina.

Ouvi-lo me chamar de "minha menina" soou de forma tão paternal que senti um afeiçoamento crescer entre nós. Sempre achei mais fácil criar laços afetivos e de amizade com pessoas mais velhas que eu. Aquela experiência adquirida por vários anos e o frescor do espírito que muitos tinham me fascinava.

- Desculpe-me ter lhe olhado de forma tão hostil ontem. – Voltou a conversar comigo, chamando minha atenção. – Não estava em um dia muito bom.

- Claro, está tudo bem. Sendo assim, vou indo – comecei a me afastar. – Obrigada mais uma vez.

- Tome cuidado por esses caminhos menina. Pode ter uma surpresa... – Sorriu enigmático ao me dar as costas e acenar um adeus com as pontas dos dedos.

Não entendendo a finalidade do comentário, desci as escadarias apressadamente. Havia perdido mais tempo que o necessário ali, mas eu não havia me arrependido. O senhor Aranthis me pareceu ser um bom homem.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Ei! Aonde pensa que vai com tanta pressa?

Diminui o passo ao virar para trás e ver Brina me acenar freneticamente, perto da fonte da praça central do Vilarejo.

- Ei, Lia! Venha aqui! – Tinha um belo sorriso estampado na face, o que me fez imaginar os rumos que a conversa iria tomar. Fui até ela apenas para lhe trocar umas palavras e em seguida continuar meu caminho para casa.

- Bom dia, Brina – cumprimentei-a, sorrindo.

- Bom dia! E Como vai?

- Bem... Vou muito bem. – Já sabia onde ela queria chegar quando começava a fazer rodeios. – E você?

- Me conta... Como é um cavaleiro de ouro visto de tão perto, como você viu?

Sorri divertida ao manear a cabeça. Ela nem havia respondido à minha pergunta. Ainda sorrindo, olhei bem para os olhos verdes inquiridores de Brina, que esperavam ansiosos por uma resposta.

- Então já soube...

- Rodorio inteiro sabe! Uma pena eu não ter visto! Sempre perco os melhores acontecimentos. – Fez um bico de insatisfação, mas que rapidamente se esvaiu para se abrir novamente em um sorriso. – Agora tenho uma amiga falada!

- É, parece que sim, infelizmente – corei, tímida.

- Infelizmente? Menina, você esbarrou em um cavaleiro dourado! – Seus olhos brilharam, sonhadores.

- Eu esbarrei acidentalmente – frisei – em um homem normal.

- Cavaleiros de Atena não são normais! – colocou as mãos na cintura, parecendo estar indignada.

- Como não? – brinquei – Possuem braços, pernas, rosto... Como qualquer pessoa.

- Estou falando sério, senhorita Talia!

- Eu também. Vou indo Brina, tenho muito que fazer. – Acenei-lhe um adeus ao voltar a caminhar.

- Sabe, você me parece estar bem-humorada hoje... O que aconteceu? – perguntou-me quando já estava a uma boa distância dela. Parecia desconfiada.

- Não tenho motivos para não estar! – respondi, sorrindo. – Você me diverte Brina!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eu já estava quase chegando em casa. Ainda me divertia com o breve encontro que tive com minha amiga. Talvez ela estivesse certa, eu estava com um humor melhor do que de costume.

Ao dobrar uma esquina, não muito distante de minha ruela, pude ver uma pequena sombra se projetar no chão um pouco à minha frente, e que me pareceu vir de um dos telhados das casas pela qual eu passava. A projeção não durou mais que segundos, o que me fez crer que talvez fosse um ágil gato se aventurando por aí. Mas uma estranha sensação de que estava sendo vigiada, e que durou até chegar na rua de minha casa me incomodou um pouco. Sem reter meus passos, olhei para cima tentando visualizar o animal, mas não obtive sucesso.

Passando por cima da poça, voltei a dirigir meu olhar agora para o telhado de minha própria casa. Mesmo não vendo nada, a sensação de que alguém me olhava continuava.

Assim que baixei meus olhos, foi com surpresa que topei com um homem alto encostado na parede. Por pouco eu não havia parado em seus braços. Com o susto repentino, retrocedi alguns passos, o que me fez enfiar o pé na bendita poça de lama.

- Oh! Por Hera! – Eu nem sequer havia prestado atenção no rosto do homem. Aos sussurros, praguejei com indignação enquanto levantava meu pé que pingava: - Como posso ser tão desastrada a ponto de cair nessa poça pela segunda vez!

- Olá! – ao reconhecer a voz, que foi acompanhada por uma leve risada, estanquei. Com o pé suspenso no ar, encarei-o, com os olhos arregalados. Não podia acreditar que ele estava ali.

- S-senhor, c-cavaleiro... Digo, m-mestre! – demorei um pouco a assimilar a situação.

- Milo. – Os olhos azuis penetraram profundamente nos meus. Entendi a sensação de estar sendo vigiada. Erguendo o dedo indicador, falou calmamente:

- Pode chamar apenas de Milo.

Um pouco ofegante, pus o pé antes erguido no chão e o encarei. Quis aparentar um pouco de firmeza diante dele, e me concentrei para falar sem gaguejar.

- O que faz aqui? Há algo que eu ainda tenha que fazer por você? Como descobriu onde moro? – Sem querer, as perguntas me saíram rápido demais.

Ele apenas sorriu. Não havia mudado de posição desde que o vi, continuava com o corpo escorado na parede, próximo à porta de minha casa. Cerrando os olhos, disse:

- Se fizer uma pergunta de cada vez, fica mais fácil responder.

Inspirei profundamente.

- Desculpe ter perguntado tão depressa. Responda se quiser...

Ele abriu os olhos e retesou o corpo, ficando uns bons trinta centímetros mais alto que eu e obrigando-me a olhar para cima. Voltou a sorrir. Um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios, que me era tão jocoso e mesmo assim tão belo. Parecia gostar de sorrir assim, pois não era a primeira vez que eu o via.

- Responderei a última pergunta que me fez. Às outras duas... Deixo pra responder mais tarde – cruzou os braços fortes. – Pode ser?

- Como quiser. – Olhei bem para o rosto másculo, de queixo fino e barba bem feita.

- Em vilarejos pequenos como Rodorio – começou – as pessoas costumam conhecer umas as outras. Não foi difícil descobrir onde morava. Bastou perguntar a apenas uma pessoa, que pelo visto te conhecia bem.

- Me conhecia bem? – franzi o cenho, tentando imaginar quem seria o fornecedor da informação.

- Bem, vi vocês conversando agora a pouco... imaginei serem amigas, não?

- Conversando agora a pouco... – pisquei alguns instantes enquanto continuava a olhar para ele, para logo em seguida abafar uma risada. Com a cabeça um pouco baixa e os dedos sobre os meus lábios, murmurei: - Só pode ter sido Brina!

- Você tem um belo sorriso – disse, com firmeza e seriedade na voz.

Surpreendi-me com o comentário, enrubescendo levemente. Ainda com a cabeça meio abaixada, repassei mentalmente a frase em que ele havia dito que me viu conversando... Aproveitei para mudar o assunto e não ter que responder ao elogio que fez meu peito palpitar.

- Ei! – olhei bem para os olhos azuis e perguntei passivamente. – Estava me vigiando?

Ele ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas enquanto passava os dedos na borda inferior de seus lábios:

- Vigiar é uma palavra muito forte. Não era bem isso.

- Não? – fiz questão de também arquear uma de minhas sobrancelhas, mas não com ironia. – E esgueirar-se pelos telhados atrás de meus passos o que é cavaleiro?

- Milo – lembrou-me. – Me chame de Milo. E eu só não queria chamar atenção. – Pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta. – Não me convida pra entrar?

- Você quer mesmo que eu o convide? – perguntei, me aproximando mais dele.

- E por que não?

- Como sendo um cavaleiro, não teria afazeres mais importantes do que vir à casa de uma pessoa que mal conhece?

- Bem... – ele deu um leve sorriso, girando a maçaneta – Quem decide isso sou eu, não acha?

- Todos os cavaleiros de Atena se acham bons o suficiente para chegarem dominando a casa dos outros, ou isso é uma particularidade sua? – cruzei os braços indignada ao vê-lo abrir a porta lentamente, mas sem tirar os olhos de mim. Alargando o sorriso, ele indicou o interior da minha casa com a cabeça.

- Posso? Se não, vou embora.

Minha expressão, antes um pouco contorcida, se abrandou. Ficamos apenas nos encarando por alguns instantes, pois eu não sabia o que responder. Vendo minha indecisão, ele se apressou em dizer:

- Prometo não incomodar.

Continuei calada. Sim, ele não me incomodaria. Eu é que me sentiria acanhada demais em ter um cavaleiro de Atena dentro de minha casa. Apesar de sempre afirmar pros outros e pra mim mesma que eles não passavam de pessoas normais, eu não poderia deixar de admirá-los como sendo escolhidos pela deusa. Mordi a parte inferior de meus lábios e em seguida soltei um suspiro. Ele parecia ansioso por minha resposta.

- Tá... Tudo bem – respondi tentando manter a calma. – Pode entrar e... fique a vontade. Só não repare na simplicidade.

Ele fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e entrou, sendo seguido por mim. Fechei a porta que rangia, fazendo um barulho agudo e um pouco irritante. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura e começou a observar as paredes e o teto do cômodo. Pude notar certa nostalgia em seu olhar, e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se voltou para mim:

- A casa onde vivi quando garoto era parecida com essa – olhou para mim. – Você mora sozinha aqui?

Eu ainda estava um pouco absorta nele, naqueles olhos azuis que pareciam relembrar do passado. Ao ouvi-lo dizer de quando era um garoto, instintivamente imagens de um belo menino de cabelos curtos e revoltos correndo e aprontando pela casa vieram à minha mente. Continuei olhando fixamente para aquele rosto e percebi que seus lábios se mexiam. Foi quando me dei conta de que ele falava comigo. Ao manear levemente a minha cabeça, ele sorriu.

- Desculpe. O que você disse?

- Perguntei se você mora sozinha.

- A-ah – eu mal estava me lembrando da minha tia naquele momento. – Não. Moro com uma tia.

- E ela não está? – ele percorreu os olhos pelos outros cômodos da casa à procura da pessoa da qual eu falava.

- Imagino que sim. Senta – indiquei o sofá para ele meio sem jeito. – Vou chamá-la.

Deixei-o na sala enquanto ia para o quarto da minha tia procurá-la. Com surpresa e para minha preocupação, não a encontrei. Vi um pequeno bilhete deixado debaixo de um abajur e imediatamente o desdobrei e o li. Suspirei aliviada ao saber que umas amigas haviam passado lá para levarem-na a um passeio, respirar ar puro. Sorri ao saber que ela tinha pessoas que, além de mim, também se importavam com seu bem-estar. Por conhecer as senhoras, sabia que ela estava segura e em boas mãos.

Deixei o bilhete. Fui em direção a sala e comecei a falar, sabendo que o cavaleiro me escutaria:

- é. Ela saiu com umas amigas. Estamos soz...

Parei de falar quando cheguei à sala e vi uma cena engraçada. O cavaleiro segurava meu gato pelo pescoço, com as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas e com uma cara de desprezo. Teuh, em contrapartida, tinha as garras afiadas e os dentes compridos a mostra, com os pelos arrepiados.

- O que está fazendo? – me aproximei, tentando segurar uma leve risada.

- Esse _bicho _– pareceu rosnar a palavra – é seu?

- Sim. Gosto de gatos.

Ele me estendeu o animal e em meus braços, Teuh se acalmou. Sorri ao vê-lo limpar as mãos na calça com um gesto nervoso.

- Odeio gatos! – murmurou com os dentes trancados.

- Ele também não me pareceu ter gostado muito de você. – Abri a porta de casa e coloquei meu gato para fora. – Minha tia não está. Estamos...

- Sozinhos? – ele completou, me fazendo ficar um pouco sem jeito.

- Aceita um chá? – cortei o assunto evitando ficar mais constrangida. – Preparo num instante.

- Pode ser – colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça ao me acompanhar até a cozinha. Foi até a janela e se debruçou no peitoril, observando meu quintal.

- Há quanto tempo esse terreno não vê uma enxada? – Perguntou, se voltando para mim.

Enquanto colocava a água para ferver, fui respondendo calmamente:

- Bem, as chuvas não deram trégua, não é? Enquanto o mato estava baixo, dava para mantê-lo assim, mas ele cresceu assustadoramente na última semana... Nunca vi queda d´água como aquela.

- Que ótimo!

Estranhei o comentário feito pelo cavaleiro, e quando me virei para questionar o vi tirando a camisa. Minha cara deve ter ficado engraçada quando exclamei com espanto:

- O que está fazendo?

- Há tempos não faço um trabalho braçal! – respondeu, animado. – Onde encontro uma enxada aqui?

- Temos uma guardada, mas – coloquei as mãos na cintura – o que pretende fazer com ela afinal?

- Capinar? – arqueou a sobrancelha com ironia e sorriu em seguida. – Seu quintal está precisando.

- Olha, eu agradeço as boas intenções, mas não posso permitir que faça isso. – Voltei a me concentrar na bebida, colocando as folhas de camomila na água fervente.

- Não permite por quê? – colocou a camisa no espaldar de uma cadeira. – Por que sou um cavaleiro de Atena que merece ser temido e respeitado por todos?

O olhei de soslaio, e rapidamente abaixei minha cabeça para esconder a vermelhidão da minha face.

- É por aí... – murmurei em resposta.

- Você sabe que cavaleiros de Atena são seres humanos, não sabe? – brincou.

- Sei muito bem – o encarei.

- Então? Desculpe, mas não agüento ver trabalho por fazer!

Fechei os olhos e suspirei pesadamente. Em seguida, dei um tímido sorriso.

- Você consegue vencer com essa sua teimosia. – Ele também sorriu. – Já que insiste, tem uma enxada lá fora mesmo... Pode pegar.

- Muito bem! – já ia abrindo a porta que dava para fora quando o chamei:

- Ei! Não vai querer o chá? – suspendi uma xícara fumegante que eu havia acabado de encher.

- Bebo quando eu terminar. – Piscou antes de sair.

- Tudo bem, então... – disse para mim mesma. Coloquei as xícaras ferventes em uma bandeja e levei até a mesa. Fui até a janela e o vi analisando o fio da ferramenta com a ponta dos dedos. Mal estava acreditando que havia um cavaleiro dourado fazendo aquele tipo de trabalho na minha casa. Não pude conter uma divertida risada ao ver que meu gato havia voltado e estava a observar o cavaleiro por entre o mato, meio arisco. Sorte ele não tê-lo visto.

Meu estômago deu uma leve roncada. Havia um tempinho desde que tomei o café da manhã. Remexendo na dispensa, encontrei farinha, canela e um pacotinho com uvas passas. Não seria mal fazer um bolo. Quando o cavaleiro terminasse o serviço, certamente ele já teria assado. Pegando os ingredientes, preparei a massa e em seguida a coloquei na fôrma. Esperei o forno aquecer e o pus lá dentro. Lembrei-me do chá em cima da mesa e o pus na geladeira. Com o calor que estava começando a fazer, tomá-lo gelado seria melhor.

Olhei para o relógio. Haviam se passado uns bons quarenta minutos desde que me deparei com o cavaleiro e... lembrei dos meus pés. Ao olhar para baixo vi com pesar que um deles ainda estava todo enlameado. Praguejei resignada e corri para o banheiro tomar um bom e longo banho.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voltei para a cozinha enxugando os cabelos molhados. O cheirinho do bolo assado já estava me atraindo, então o retirei do forno. Quando o pus na mesa, a porta que dava para o quintal se abriu e o cavaleiro entrou. Tinha alguns fios de cabelo colados ao rosto, devido ao suor que iluminava seu peito e dorso nus. Olhou para mim enxugando a testa com as costas da mão e sorriu animado:

- Bem, terminei!

- Não sei nem como agradecer... – retribuí o sorriso, um pouco mais contido. Ele começou a me fitar de maneira diferente, com o olhar parecendo focalizar meus lábios. Em seguida deu um profundo suspiro.

- Fiz bolo – desviei o olhar dele. – Vou tirar um pedaço pra você.

Enquanto pegava um faquinha e pratos, ele foi até a pia e lavou as mãos. Em silêncio, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente pra mim.

- Pude ver que você guardou a flor que te dei – falou, indicando o potinho em cima da pia. - Gostou?

- A-ah, sim... É da minha favorita. – Respondi sem olhá-lo.

- Hum... Isso explica o canteiro das mesmas, lá fora.

- Uma pena a chuva ter acabado com elas... Mas pretendo recomeçar. – Empurrei para ele um prato com duas fatias. – Espero que não se importe em comer bolo. Não preparei um almoço, para evitar um desastre culinário. – Ele riu e eu também não pude me conter. – Não cozinho muito bem... Ah! O chá!

Tirei as xícaras da geladeira e entreguei uma a ele. Sentei-me, também tirando um pedaço para mim. Uma inesperada ansiedade se apossou de mim quando o vi degustando o bolo. Estranhamente, eu esperava pela opinião dele.

- Hum... – ele fez uma cara engraçada ao terminar de engolir. – Bom.

- Bom – repeti, arqueando uma sobrancelha com ironia. – Bom quer dizer que não ficou lá muito ruim, não é?

- Confesso que já comi melhores – fiz um falso biquinho de decepção, ele percebeu e sorriu. – Mas eu gostei, é sério!

- Vou acreditar...

- Me fale um pouco de você Talia. – Ouvi-lo dizer meu nome me causou um leve arrepio. Olhei bem em seus olhos e fiz uma pergunta que só naquele momento me veio a coragem, mas que desde que ele havia chegado tive vontade de fazer:

- Por que o interesse em mim?

Ele estava levando um pedaço do bolo à boca quando fiz aquela pergunta à queima-roupa. Pigarreou:

- É uma pergunta técnica... Estou na sua casa e não sei praticamente nada sobre você... Só que não cozinha bem e que gosta daquela espécie de flor – deu um sorriso encabulado, mas que logo desapareceu ao me ver séria.

- E eu te coloquei dentro da minha casa também sem saber praticamente nada sobre você... Ou melhor, você mesmo se colocou.

- Se não quer conversar, tudo bem – voltou a sorrir, mas com uma confiança absurda. – Eu acabo te descobrindo com o tempo. – Se levantou e eu o acompanhei, um pouco sem jeito.

- Acho que devo ir agora. Mas antes... – colocou o dedo em riste.

- Você ainda me deve duas respostas – o lembrei.

- Exatamente. A primeira: Você havia me perguntando o que eu vim fazer aqui... Bem – fechou os olhos lentamente –, na verdade vim agradecer pessoalmente pelo manto. Você fez um ótimo trabalho.

- Não há de quê. Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação...

Pareceu não ter dado muita importância ao meu comentário e continuou:

- A segunda: Sim – sorriu. – Há algo que você ainda pode fazer por mim...

- E o que seri...

Não pude completar a frase. Fui detida pela sua mão forte que me puxou pelo pulso, colando nossos corpos. Senti sua respiração acelerada e profunda bem próxima aos meus lábios, que em seguida foram tocados pelos dele. Fiquei estática por alguns segundos. Pensei em empurrá-lo, mas acabei não resistindo ao sabor daquele beijo, o que me fez entreabrir os lábios permitindo que a língua morna invadisse minha boca. Ele passou os braços pelas minhas costas, me estreitando em seu abraço. Apoiei as duas mãos no peito largo ainda molhado pelo suor, e me deixei envolver pelo embalo daquele corpo e daqueles lábios que conduziam os meus com experiência e intensidade. Foi uma sensação maravilhosa, eu não podia negar. Subi uma de minhas mãos até sua nuca enquanto a dele desceu e se deteve em minha cintura.

Pude sentir um leve estremecimento em seu corpo quando, com a ponta dos dedos, acariciei seus cabelos. Se ele próprio não tivesse interrompido aquele gostoso contato, não sei por quanto tempo eu me deixaria levar. Começou a me dar leves beijinhos enquanto eu abria os olhos lentamente e me recobrava do efeito daqueles lábios.

- Mais alguma coisa que eu ainda tenha que fazer? – murmurei, ainda presa em seus braços. Recebi apenas um sorriso como resposta.

Afrouxou o abraço e me soltou, vestindo sua camisa em seguida.

- A gente se vê... – disse, direcionado os olhos azuis que brilhavam com intensidade nos meus.

- Caval...

Interrompeu-me com um rápido e doce beijo. Pôs a mão no meu cabelo úmido e o acariciou:

- De agora em diante, ganhará um beijo toda vez que me chamar de cavaleiro, ao invés de Milo. – Deu aquele sorriso com o canto dos lábios. – Vamos ver se assim você aprende.

- Milo... – suspirei. Se fosse esse o 'castigo', hoje não nego que iria querer errar sempre.

- Aprendeu rápido!

- O que aconteceu agora... não devíamos! – maneei a cabeça, um pouco corada.

- Gostei de você Talia. é só o que precisa saber... Acompanha-me até a porta?

- Claro.

Passamos pela sala em silêncio. Abri a porta para ele, que saiu da minha casa com as mãos nos bolsos. Dando um sorriso divertido, se voltou para mim.

- Desculpe tê-la feito pisar naquela poça... de novo!

- Eu supero – respondi com desânimo ao me lembrar do incidente.

- Procuro novamente por você amanhã, ou depois...

Acenou-me um adeus, que respondi apenas com um manear da cabeça. Ele se afastou um pouco da minha casa para logo subir pelos telhados e esgueirar-se na direção do Santuário.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Um cavaleiro de ouro havia me beijado, e eu correspondi sem hesitar. Tive a certeza de que minha vida mudaria completamente dali pra frente.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_Consegui terminar o capítulo antes do ano! \o/ Mas não sei... Ainda estou meio com o pé atrás com ele._

_Muitíssimo obrigada a todas as leitoras que deixaram seus comentários e resolveram acompanhar! Mahorin, Gemini no Raye, AnaPanter, Krika Haruno, Lucy Holmes, LadyScorpion S2 e Danda. Valeu meninas! Agradeço também a quem não comentou, mas eu sei que leram. _

_Só uma coisinha que esqueci de comentar na notinha do capítulo anterior: A fanfic acontece depois do término da Saga de Poseidon. _

_Então é só._

_Tudi bom pro'cês em 2011! \o/ _

_Lya M._


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Desmanchei pela enésima vez uma peça de roupa que havia costurado a esmo. Naquela tarde estava difícil me concentrar no trabalho. Imagens do beijo que troquei com o cavaleiro horas antes chegavam à minha mente de maneira furtiva e inesperada, o que me fazia desviar as rotas da costura, perder os pontos, e principalmente espetar meu dedo diversas vezes na agulha.

Vez ou outra um leve tremor tomava conta de meu corpo, um arrepio que subia pelo meu ventre me fazia suspirar. Já havia beijado outros rapazes quando mais moça, é claro, mas não me lembro de nenhum deles ter causado efeito semelhante. Ainda achava que não deveríamos. Não que eu não tivesse gostado, querendo ou não aquele foi um feito memorável! Mas não poderia deixar de me sentir incomodada com isso. A ideia de que eu talvez pudesse ser apenas um passatempo para ele me assustava um pouco. A verdade é que eu corria sim aquele risco, e ele não me saia da cabeça deixando-me levemente perturbada.

- Oi...

Inesperadamente ouvi a voz de minha tia vindo da porta do quartinho, surpreendendo meus pensamentos.

- Ah, oi – peguei alguns rolos de linha que havia deixado cair com o susto. – Voltou cedo. Fez um bom passeio?

- Muito bom! Já estava sentindo falta de sair por aí. Mas e você? Pelo que vejo não trabalhou muito essa tarde.

- Ah é, bem... – pigarreei, disfarçando um leve nervosismo. – Resolvi fazer corpo mole hoje.

- Isso não combina muito com você! – Riu, não percebendo o balançar compulsivo da minha perna esquerda. Um tique que se manifestava todas as vezes em que eu ficava tensa. – Bom, pra tudo tem uma primeira vez.

- Não é? Mas não posso me dar ao luxo de agir assim. Se a senhora me der licença tenho que trabalhar, se eu quiser encontrar alguma coisa na geladeira nas próximas semanas. – Dispensei-a sem querer ser rude. Um meio de evitar que ela percebesse os meus contornos, que mais cedo ou mais tarde não valeriam de nada, mas que podiam pelo menos me aliviar no momento.

- Claro – pareceu ficar um pouco sem graça. – Ah! Estava voltando para casa quando me encontrei com Samaras, agorinha há pouco – riu quando contorci meu rosto com impaciência. – Disse que não te vê há muito tempo, e lhe mandou um abraço.

- Mande outro pra ele quando vê-lo novamente, está certo? – Fiz para ela o mesmo gesto com as mãos quando quero enxotar o meu gato.

- Amanhã mesmo, então. Mas você poderá fazer isso pessoalmente!

- Não vai começar a me empurrar pros braços dele de novo, vai? – perguntei com rispidez enquanto desmanchava impacientemente mais uma costura que havia feito errado. – Já vou avisando que não vai adiantar.

- Eu sei que vocês dois são _quase _um caso perdido – suspirou pesadamente. – Mas não é isso. Comentei com ele o quanto o capim de nosso terreno havia crescido, e que precisava ser aparado. Ele não irá trabalhar amanhã pela manhã, então se ofereceu bondosamente para fazer o serviço!

Gelei.

- O-o quintal? Amanhã?

- Sim. Aparar o capim do quintal, amanhã de manhã. – Ela repetiu a informação, provavelmente estranhando minha expressão de surpresa.

- A senhora poderia avisá-lo de que não será necessário... Sabe – minha perna esquerda voltou a se balançar freneticamente -, eu mesma posso dar um jeitinho naquilo, ele não precisa se preocupar! – Dei um sorriso nervoso, tencionando passar confiança para ela. O que não deu muito certo:

- Está de brincadeira? Não sei com que tempo e forças você faria um trabalho desses, é esforço demais, não posso permitir isso. – Esses rompantes de seriedade que às vezes se manifestavam nela sempre me incomodaram. – E se isso é uma tentativa de escapar de Samaras, perca as esperanças. Ele se dispôs a ajudar e eu aceitei.

É claro que ela não sabia – _ainda – _o motivo da minha preocupação. Pouco me importava se seria Samaras ou qualquer outra pessoa que viesse fazer o serviço. Eu já estava começando a imaginar a melhor forma de abordar o assunto com minha tia, e lhe contar cada detalhe das últimas horas daquela tarde. Já sabia que esse momento não seria lá muito agradável para mim, e visualizar suas possíveis reações em minha mente fez meu estômago embrulhar.

Massageei a ponte do meu nariz num gesto automático.

- Você poderia ser mais gentil com ele – deu-me a sugestão calmamente.

- Hum? – meus pensamentos reassumiram o rumo da conversa. – Ah, claro. _Prometo tentar, _não se preocupe. Amanhã de manhã então, não é mesmo? Hm...

- Agora vou deixar você costurar com calma. E não fique aí até tarde.

- Não vou ficar... – dei um sorriso vago, que foi retribuído por um mais caloroso.

Promessa não cumprida. Fiquei até bem tarde me confraternizando com os tecidos, linhas e agulhas, me esquecendo até mesmo de jantar. Cumpri bem o desafio de tentar não pensar em nada, nem em tias, quintais ou em Samaras, mas vacilei algumas vezes no quesito 'cavaleiro'. Levantei-me da cadeira e alonguei meus braços, sentindo uma dor terrível na extensão do pescoço, mas pelo menos havia conseguido compensar o atraso no meu trabalho.

Depois de um bom banho, deitei-me preguiçosamente em minha cama tentando relaxar por completo, o que não foi muito fácil, já que havia muitas coisas embaralhando meus pensamentos. Fiquei olhando fixamente para o teto enquanto tentava organizar os acontecimentos recentes, e várias vezes tive vontade de dar uns bons sopapos no rosto do cavaleiro de escorpião, devido aos transtornos que ele já estava começando a causar em minha vida. Esses pensamentos me proporcionavam certo divertimento, o que me fazia sorrir vez ou outra. Durante um bom tempo vaguei em imaginação, e quando me dei conta já se passava de duas da madrugada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nunca fui de acordar muito tarde, mas naquela manhã meu corpo precisava de mais um pouco de descanso. Levantei-me às nove da manhã um pouco preguiçosa e fui até a sala arrastando minhas sandálias, onde encontrei minha tia sentada confortavelmente no sofá tomando sua habitual xícara de café.

- Eu disse pra você não ir dormir tarde... – debochou das minhas olheiras.

- Não vou morrer por causa disso – Sentei-me ao seu lado. – Já tomou seus remédios hoje?

- Hm... Já.

Ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça. Já sabia o que aquela sua expressão queria dizer, e fiquei chateada com isso.

- Eles se acabaram, não é? – minha tia fez um gesto afirmativo. – Duraram pouco, mas tudo bem. Tenho dinheiro para comprar mais, pode ficar tranqüila.

- Se a cada consulta que faço aquele médico não aumentasse os remédios e as doses! Dá próxima vez vou dizer a ele que ou compramos comida ou pílulas! – Brincou, querendo me fazer sorrir. A tentativa dela não foi muito eficaz, já que esse assunto de sua doença não me agradava em nada.

Olhei bem para ela e suspirei pesadamente, antes de me levantar.

- Não se esqueça de tirar o sangue, está bem? – disse e avisei: – Vou checar mais tarde.

Fui até o banheiro, onde lavei meu rosto e penteei meu cabelo prendendo-o em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo. Estava observando pelo espelho algumas pontas duplas em minhas madeixas quando ouvi batidas na porta, e imediatamente lembrei-me de Samaras, o que me fez sentir uma leve tontura.

Minha tia já estava para se levantar do sofá quando passei por ela às pressas, tentando não me mostrar ansiosa.

- Deve ser ele, não? Fique quietinha aí e deixa que eu atendo... E pode deixar que vou tratá-lo bem! – Dei o melhor dos meus sorrisos ao vê-la arquear as sobrancelhas com desconfiança.

Não havia como fugir da situação em que eu me encontrava. Eu teria que dispensar Samaras de um jeito ou de outro, e o que me restaria depois era ter de dar um relatório completo à "dona Cléria". Ajeitei minha blusa e respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta.

Estava com um belo sorriso estampado no rosto. Ele fazia isso todas as vezes que me via.

Samaras. Um dos meus casos de adolescente, não que eu tivesse tido muitos. Nos conhecíamos desde a infância, brincando e brigando juntos, até que chegamos à fase onde os hormônios não costumam perdoar. Ele tinha acabado de me dar a notícia de que havia conseguido trabalhar no santuário, levando para lá alguns mantimentos do mercado de seu irmão mais velho, ou algo assim, quando, não conseguindo conter sua alegria, acabou por me dar alguns beijos, que correspondi com um contido entusiasmo. Eu deveria ter uns quatorze anos e ele dezessete. Eu até gostava dele, era carismático e bonito também. Tinha um corpo esguio e o rosto um pouco infantil demais pro meu gosto, mas o belo par de olhos cor de mel ajudavam. Mesmo passando-se alguns anos depois de nosso "caso", ele ainda demonstrava a mesma empolgação juvenil nas raríssimas vezes em que nos encontrávamos. Brina insistia em dizer, meio que a contragosto, que ele sentia algo por mim desde que éramos pequenos. Não que isso importasse muito pra mim. Nunca tencionei ter um relacionamento sério com Samaras. Em compensação, a recíproca não era verdadeira...

A confirmação disso foi o carinhoso abraço que recebi.

- Há quanto tempo não nos vemos! – disse com entusiasmo.

- É... Eu tenho trabalhado muito, e você também...

- Não sabe como tenho sentido sua falta, Lia! – sorriu.

- Pois é, não é? Hm... Resolveu descansar essa manhã?

- Não vão precisar de mim por agora, e – disse mais suntuoso – me deram um descanso dos treinos!

- Anda treinando? – Estranhei. Pensava que ele era apenas um carregador ou algo parecido.

- Disseram que viram um grande potencial de força em mim quando estava carregando muitos sacos de farinha de uma vez só! Imagina? Talvez não chegue a ser um cavaleiro, mas posso fazer parte da guarda do Santuário!

- Só tome cuidado pra não deixar o "poder" te subir à cabeça – desdenhei.

- Tá certo – riu do meu cinismo. – Então vamos lá? Não é porque me dispensaram que vou ficar de moleza!

Samaras deu uns passos à frente pretendendo entrar em minha casa, mas o detive pressionando a ponta dos meus dedos em seu peito quando ia passar por mim. Mantive os olhos fixos em minha mão, mas mesmo sem encará-lo pude perceber que me olhava com curiosidade.

- Está tudo bem se eu entrar? – perguntou.

- Não. Agradeço a sua disposição em ajudar, Samaras, mas não vamos mais precisar de você... Tire a manhã pra descansar, sim?

- Como não? Sua tia encontrou-se comigo ontem à tarde, era quase noite! Sei que seu quintal é grande, sem chances de você mesma ter trabalhado nele em tão pouco tempo! – Estava incrédulo.

Dei um suspiro cansado.

- O fato é que já está feito, está bem? – abaixei levemente minha cabeça. – Outra pessoa já havia se colocado à disposição...

Pareceu analisar minuciosamente minhas últimas palavras, pois pude perceber seus olhos se estreitando vez ou outra. Deveria estar digerindo a minha recusa, certamente ele não estava esperando por aquilo. Continuei olhando para ele, calada, escorada no umbral da porta esperando que tivesse alguma reação, mas só pude vê-lo esquadrinhar-me com seus olhos melífluos, tão confusos.

- E sua tia não sabia disso? Dessa outra pessoa? – Indagou, desconfiado. – Porque, se soubesse, não teria aceitado quando me ofereci...

Samaras não era bem a pessoa pela qual eu esperava dizer tudo que havia planejado na noite anterior. Pretendia empregar minhas horas de ensaio com uma pessoa que realmente merecesse saber da minha tarde com o cavaleiro.

- _Ainda não. _Mas vai acabar sabendo assim que eu voltar pra dentro sem você.

No entanto, ele não era um bobo...

- Não é comum encontrar pessoas tão disponíveis em Rodorio assim. Ainda mais em tempos como este... – chutou uma pequena pedrinha no chão enquanto cruzava os braços. – Sabe, fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu entre você e o cavaleiro de ouro...

Não estava demorando mesmo pra que ele tocasse no assunto.

- Tudo mundo merece alguns instantes de fama – disse com tamanha ironia que acabei por esboçar um sorriso, como os que o próprio cavaleiro costumava fazer. Talvez eu já estivesse começando a pegar o jeito. – Esse deve ser o caso mais comentado nas últimas trinta e seis horas.

- Tornou a vê-lo, não foi? Conta pra mim, Talia...

Sua voz estava bastante controlada, mas ouvi-lo me chamar pelo nome ao invés do apelido me surpreendeu um pouco. Lembrei-me de certos momentos em nossa infância. Samaras só me chamava assim quando estava chateado comigo, ou... enciumado.

- Não que você precise saber – respondi mais séria.

- Praticamente vivo no Santuário. Posso não ser de grande importância lá, mas consigo saber de muitas coisas... Coisas sobre qualquer um deles...

- Sei que você é esperto Samaras, e já está quase tirando suas próprias conclusões. Não precisa me chatear com esse assunto.

Começou a afagar meu cabelo carinhosamente, despenteando-o um pouco. Não me opus em consideração à minha tia, como também não estava mesmo afim de fazer mais grosserias com ele, apesar de que merecia receber mais um pouquinho das minhas alfinetadas por ser tão perspicaz. Aos poucos ele foi se aproximando novamente de mim, me envolvendo por fim em seus braços, num gesto caloroso.

- A última coisa que quero fazer é chateá-la...

Interrompi o contato rapidamente, não queria ficar sendo abraçada por ele além do que deveria, mas encarar seus olhos levemente desapontados me fez sentir um pouco de pena. Ele realmente continuava a sentir alguma coisa a mais por mim, mesmo depois de eu tê-lo "dispensado" anos atrás.

- Então vou indo – disse, coçando a cabeça um pouco sem graça. – Se precisar de qualquer outra coisa, pode me chamar.

- Obrigada Samaras, e peço desculpas mais uma vez. Não precisa ficar constrangido.

- Tá... A gente se vê.

Deu-me um sorriso triste antes de dobrar a esquininha rapidamente, sumindo das minhas vistas.

E voltamos aos porquês da questão. Era hora de colocar tudo em pratos limpos com minha tia. Como deveria ser.

Entrei dando um sorrisinho para ela, que continuava no sofá, agora ocupada em bordar alguma coisa. Olhou-me por cima dos óculos com um quê de indagação do tipo "onde está seu amigo tão forte e belo que se dispôs gentilmente a nos ajudar? Você não o enxotou, não é? Por favor, me diga que não!"

- Eu tenho uma boa explicação – apressei-me em esclarecer.

- E é bom que tenha mesmo – levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas com desconfiança.

- A senhora ainda não foi mesmo lá fora? Digo, ontem quando chegou e hoje? Nem uma espiada pela janela?

- Não, eu não fui. Nem ontem nem hoje, nenhuma olhadela – repetiu o que eu disse, aturando o meu vai-e-vem com paciência, como sempre.

- Pois deveria ter ido! Sabe, me pouparia trabalho... – fui sentindo um leve aperto em minha garganta se formar aos poucos.

- Pobre Samaras – riu. – Tão bom rapaz e você o tratando como algo trabalhoso. Então, ainda estou esperando pela sua boa explicação.

Estralei os dedos de minha mão, olhando bem para os olhos dela.

- Recebi uma visita ontem, quando você não estava e ela, bem... Na verdade, ele, hm, também se ofereceu pra ajudar da mesma forma que Samaras, então sabe como é... – dei de ombros singelamente, ao terminar de despejar tudo. De forma não tão direta, admito. – O serviço em nosso quintal já está devidamente concluído. Não precisamos mais de ajuda.

Ela permaneceu alguns instantes em silêncio voltando a bordar lentamente, me deixando numa ansiedade agônica.

- Não seria muito mais fácil se você tivesse me dito ontem mesmo? – disse, olhando para mim um pouco magoada. – Nunca entendi essa dificuldade que você sente em se abrir comigo às vezes.

Aquelas palavras penetraram fundo em mim, e não pude deixar de concordar veemente com elas. Minha tia estava coberta de razão. Éramos ligadas por algo a mais que os simples laços de sangue, eu a amava não somente como uma mãe, mas também como minha melhor amiga. A segurança em confidenciar a ela fatos importantes deveria ser algo mais que espontâneo.

Percebendo que eu meditara no que ela havia acabado de dizer, me sorriu docemente.

- Sabe que eu também nunca entendi? –retribuí-lhe o sorriso. – Estou desde ontem suando frio, encontrando a melhor forma de te contar as coisas como se deve...

Tomei-lhe uma das mãos e me acomodei melhor no sofá, ficando inteiramente de frente para ela.

- Mas não vou dizer uma palavra sequer antes que me prometa que não me interromperá e nem sairá pulando com as muletas. Não quero empolgação.

Fingindo uma falsa indignação, bagunçou meus cabelos dando-me a entender que ela cumpriria as condições com minúcia.

Fiquei bem mais relaxada. Minha tia sabia perfeitamente como lidar comigo, melhor do que eu mesma. Comecei meu relato, não pretendendo esconder dela nenhum detalhe da tarde anterior. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-la se conter para não dar suas exageradas exclamações à medida que eu ia contando cada ação mais ousada do cavaleiro. Quando cheguei ao momento em que ele havia me beijado inesperadamente, para ela foi o ápice.

- E eu pensando que você era uma atrasada! – deu uma gostosa gargalhada de deboche. – Precisamos convidar esse rapaz, Milo, mais vezes. Ele conseguiu fazer com que você não o enxotasse daqui como acontece com vários outros!

- Imagino que ele não precise de convite.

- Agora mais do que nunca tenho pena de Samaras. O coitado já pode perder o que lhe sobrava de esperanças!

Olhei-a de soslaio, esclarecendo:

- Só porque nos encontramos duas vezes e ele tenha vindo à nossa casa me beijar, não significa que eu goste dele.

- Quem sabe até quando? – sorriu, dizendo animadamente: - Ele já disse que gostou de você! É só questão de se conhecerem melhor...

Balancei minha cabeça, arqueando a sobrancelha ironicamente.

- O que? Não vai me dizer que o fato de ser um cavaleiro de Atena o limite de gostar de uma pessoa de maneira mais profunda!

- Isso também – respondi limitando-me a dar um sorriso jocoso, curtindo de maneira sarcástica minha delicada situação. – Algo mais nos impede.

- Mais do que os deveres com o Santuário? – perguntou-me com espanto e curiosidade. – O que é?

- Ele não gosta de gatos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aquele dia transcorreu-se muito bem, já que havia conseguido tirar – de forma bem mais tranquila e agradável do que havia imaginado – o 'fardo' de minhas costas. Depois de uns breves momentos de badalação e surpresas em nossa vida voltamos à normalidade, o que se entende por muito trabalho pra tão pouco tempo, aperto no orçamento, compra de medicamentos, pelos de gato impregnados no tapete, enfim.

Pouco mais de uma semana havia se passado desde a tarde em que o cavaleiro me visitou. Fiquei contente em ver que as pessoas de Rodorio se acalmaram bastante em relação ao fato de termos nos conhecido, embora uma ou outra garota desse risadinhas empolgadas ao me ver passar. Um caso à parte foi minha amiga Brina. Depois que fiz o – lastimável – favor de lhe contar que o homem que lhe perguntou sobre mim era o próprio Milo, por várias vezes a peguei suspirando, com um olhar vago e um sorriso idiota na face.

Mais de uma semana se passou.

"_Procuro novamente por você amanhã, ou depois...". _

O _amanhã_ brevemente se foi, da mesma forma que o _depois _e os seguintes dias. Quando ele me disse aquilo, procurei não dar credibilidade, embora no fundo acreditasse que ele iria sim me procurar novamente. Um suave sorriso se moldou em minha face quando constatei que estava certa.

Durante a noite de um dia qualquer, ouvi leves batidas na porta. Quando a abri vi que não havia ninguém, mas uma bela gérbera laranja havia sido deixada ali. Peguei a flor com carinho e aspirei seu perfume. Queria ter a certeza de que havia sido o cavaleiro quem a deixou para mim. Imagino que ninguém pudesse ser tão silencioso e sorrateiro como ele, afinal, já havia me seguido até em casa sem que eu o notasse. Olhei para os telhados na esperança de pelo menos confirmar sua presença, mas não havia nem sinal de sua sombra.

- Ora, que interessante...

Sussurrei ternamente enquanto olhava para a flor. No fim das contas, ele não havia se esquecido de mim...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_Hyo pessoal! Desculpem a demora. Nesses últimos meses o pc realmente não colaborou, mas aqui estamos nós! _

_Esse capítulo pode ter ficado um pouco chato e parado, mas acreditem, foi extremamente necessário. Ele está servindo mais como uma 'ponte de ligação' entre os capítulos anteriores e os próximos, então é de vital importância. Espero que entendam e não desanimem na leitura. _

_Milo não deu as caras, mas deixou sua marquinha no final! Próximo capítulo sai já já hein, pessoal. Com bastante Escorpião, pra compensar ^^'. _

_Agradeço às leitoras que continuaram comentando, e também à Rowdrain Kanovich, Lizzie Bennet e Geb! _

_É só... Vamos lá ao quarto capítulo, com força total! _


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Aquele havia sido um dia totalmente exaustivo. Depois de ir com minha tia dias atrás ao médico em Atenas, e receber uma receita (preocupante) com a dose de remédios aumentada, me dediquei mais ao trabalho. Afinal, precisava dar conta das despesas.

Estava esparramada em minha cama, totalmente relaxada depois de tomar um banho bem quente. Peguei a flor que há poucos minutos havia recolhido na porta da minha casa e comecei a contemplar sua beleza. Não pude deixar de dar um sorriso contido ao constatar que, apesar de ter sumido por uns dias, o cavaleiro parecia não ter se esquecido de mim. Rolei na cama, deitando-me de bruços e apoiando os cotovelos no colchão, brincando com o caule da flor em meus dedos e pensando se de alguma forma eu já não havia me deixado levar pela correnteza daqueles olhos da mesma cor do mar Egeu. Era quase certo que sim, afinal, quem consegue nadar contra a corrente?

Sobressaltei-me quando ouvi leves batidas na janela do meu quarto. Imaginando ser Samaras, num de seus surtos de inconveniência e inconformismo, resolvi ignorar, deixando a flor de lado e afundando meu rosto no travesseiro. Apertei-o contra os meus ouvidos quando as batidas se tornaram incessantes e mais altas. Levantei-me, resignada, e fui até a janela, disposta a ralhar com ele.

- Será que você não percebe que já é tarde pra visitas, Samaras? - disse para que ele ouvisse do outro lado.

As batidinhas continuaram, me irritando e fazendo com que eu abrisse a janela de supetão, com força.

Um gemido rouco e indignado se fez ouvir. Não pude frear uma expressão de espanto ao ver que eu havia acertado uma aba da janela, a princípio por querer, no rosto do cavaleiro. Ele esfregava a marca vermelha que se formou em sua testa com a ponta dos dedos, num gesto nervoso. Olhou pra mim com uma leve expressão de dor, ao qual procurei remediar:

- Perdão - sorri sem graça. - Pensei ser outra pessoa...

- Você deve gostar muito dela, não? - ironizou, se aproximando mais de mim. Toquei na marca em sua testa e a pressionei com um pouco de força, arrancando de seus lábios um resmungo.

- Hm... Doeu muito? - perguntei, apesar de saber a resposta.

- Imagina. Estou acostumado a levar janeladas no rosto.

- Pule pra dentro e sente-se na minha cama - ele arqueou a sobrancelha, me fazendo continuar depressa. - Buscarei gelo para você.

Fui até a cozinha e coloquei alguns cubos de gelo enrolados em um paninho. Quando voltei ao quarto, ele estava sentado na beirada da minha cama, como eu havia pedido. Aproximei-me dele e, segurando sua nuca, apertei com cuidado os cubos contra sua testa. Durante esse gesto, ficamos em silêncio tempo suficiente para que o gelo começasse a derreter, encharcando o pano.

- Já está bom. - Ele segurou meu pulso afastando minha mão de si.

- O que veio fazer aqui? - perguntei finalmente, enquanto enxugava seu rosto molhado.

- Convidá-la para um passeio. - Sem dar-me tempo de responder, tomou minha mão e me puxou em direção à janela. - Vem.

Finquei meus pés no chão, o fazendo parar para me olhar de soslaio.

- Convidar ou me arrastar? E quer que eu saia com você há essa hora! - perguntei incrédula. - Assim, do nada?

- Não está tão tarde! - justificou-se.

- Não está tão cedo.

- Trarei você de volta. - Olhou-me com firmeza, meio ultrajado. – O que acha que pode acontecer com você enquanto estiver comigo?

Não pude deixar de sentir um agradável conforto ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas ainda assim uma pontada de insegurança me dominava. Apertei meus lábios por alguns instantes, ponderando.

- Minha tia já está dormindo - comecei a procurar argumentos. Estava tentando convencer a mim mesma que estar com ele talvez não fosse uma boa idéia. - Pode não gostar que eu saia assim, sem avisar nem nada.

Ele colocou uma de suas pesadas mãos em meu ombro me fazendo encará-lo, e com a outra começou a acariciar minha cabeça, bagunçando meu cabelo. Empurrou-me de leve pelo ombro até encostar-me à parede e em seguida abaixou-se para encostar sua testa na minha, fechando os olhos e esboçando um sorriso.

- Você está se esquivando - afirmou convicto. Depois de roçar levemente seus lábios nos meus, continuou: - Minha companhia é tão nociva assim, Talia?

Ouvir sua bela e grave voz pronunciar meu nome me desarmou. Segurei seu ombro e o afastei de mim, desviando meus olhos dos seus. Após analisar brevemente todos os sentimentos e dúvidas que me incomodavam o ser a alguns dias, só o que pude fazer foi emitir em murmúrio:

- Um pouco... Você me oferece riscos, sim...

Olhei para ele. Estava com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas, mirando-me com certa surpresa. Segundos depois sua expressão relaxou e tirou a mão de meu ombro, cruzando os braços.

- Ora, mas que interessante! - riu baixinho, me olhando com uma malícia juvenil. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e piscou um dos olhos. - Pensei que estava me evitando por certo charme...

No impulso da minha indignação por ouvir aquelas palavras, peguei o primeiro objeto ao meu alcance (no caso, meu travesseiro) e o acertei em seu rosto.

- Se está pensando que sou uma dessas meninas idiotas que não podem ver um homem bonito à frente que já ficam na cola dele cheias de mimo, se enganou cavaleiro! - Falar sem fazer nenhuma pausa me fez perder um pouco o fôlego, somando-se ao fato de que eu continuava a distribuir-lhe travesseiradas.

Ele apenas se limitou a erguer as sobrancelhas, enquanto se protegia dos meus golpes. Num gesto ágil e inesperado, segurou um de meus pulsos me fazendo parar.

- Milo! É Milo! - disse com firmeza, tirando o travesseiro de minhas mãos e completando com sarcasmo: - Não se esqueça nervosinha, que você me deve respeito. Sou um cavaleiro de ouro, lembra-se? Fazer isso é um enorme atrevimento!

- Quando me beijou, você parecia ter se esquecido disso também... - virei meu rosto e resmunguei baixíssimo. Se ele pôde ouvir ou não, só viria saber mais tarde.

Respirei fundo e ajeitei como pude meu cabelo. Ele estava certo. Apesar desse nosso repentino envolvimento ou seja lá o que for, eu deveria mesmo acatá-lo, e o "espancar" com um travesseiro não parecia ser a maneira certa de se fazer isso. Decidi me manter calada enquanto olhava fixamente para o chão. Não sei ao certo por quanto tempo me mantive assim, mas o toque firme em meu pulso me chamou a atenção.

- Essa sua forma ousada de me respeitar chega a me empolgar, sabia?

Ele me puxou até o peitoril da janela, depois me soltou e pulou para o lado de fora. Voltou-se para mim, estendendo-me sua mão:

- Última oportunidade - disse sério. - Não vou ficar insistindo.

_Oportunidade. Hunf. _Me senti uma "privilegiada" bastante fracassada quando segurei sua mão. Cansei das minhas resistências falhas e sem sucesso.

- Isso não muda o fato de que ainda estou um pouco zangada com você... – murmurei.

- Ah, mas é claro... – O deboche era evidente em seu tom de voz. - Eu levo aquelas travesseiradas atrevidas no nariz e é você quem fica brava! _Pft!_

Ignoramos um ao outro e dispensamos a fala enquanto ele me puxava pelas ruas de Rodório. Tudo estava calmo, todos os habitantes já haviam fechado seus negócios e se encontravam aconchegados em casa para o descanso merecido depois de um cansativo e quente dia. Apenas a luz do luar e das fracas lamparinas espalhadas pela vila iluminavam nossa passagem. Saímos pelo imenso portão de entrada do vilarejo e fomos até o pé de uma das colinas relvadas que cercam o lugar.

- Aonde vamos? - perguntei.

- Não muito longe...

Começamos a subida em silêncio. A brisa fria da noite que batia em nossos rostos me fez arrepiar, mas no mesmo instante um agradável calor passou por meu corpo quando o cavaleiro deixou de me puxar pelo pulso para entrelaçar seus dedos nos meus, guiando-me. Depois de uma boa caminhada, paramos a subida e desviamos para perto de uma das frondosas árvores próximas à encosta. A altitude da colina nos proporcionava a bela visão do mar ao longe e a praia, de toda Rodorio, e também das montanhas áridas que cercam o Santuário. O som do farfalhar das folhas das árvores e o vento fresco eram um convite à calmaria. A projeção da luz da lua no lugar acrescentava a tudo um toque especial. Olhando à minha volta e reparando nos detalhes visuais, cruzei os braços e tentei esconder meu sorriso.

- Que clichê. - Ri. – Parece cena de filme.

- O óbvio e comum pode se tornar muito interessante quando se sabe usá-lo de forma certa.

- Minha tia vai querer me esfolar se souber que saí tão tarde, e sem avisá-la - suspirei ao lastimar. - Se der problema, você vai se virar com ela. - Ele riu.

- De forma alguma. Você quem não relutou o bastante e acabou concordando em vir. – Sentou-se na grama, bem próximo ao desfiladeiro, flexionando uma perna e estirando a outra relaxadamente.

- Como!

- Não vou assumir a culpa por ninguém – esboçou um sorrisinho perverso. – Você já é uma mulher feita e está ciente dos seus atos!

- É realmente uma pena eu não ter um travesseiro em mãos no momento... Mas quem sabe um pedaço de pau resolva? – ironizei. – Seu aliciador barato.

Ele riu, ainda sem voltar os olhos para mim. Desde que chegamos, ele havia estacionado o olhar na paisagem à nossa frente.

- Às vezes me permito ser meio presunçoso, confesso – sorriu e deu de ombros. – Mas que fazer? Eu _posso_ ser!

Sentei-me ao seu lado e cruzei as pernas, como numa posição de ioga. A direção do vento jogava meu comprido cabelo para o lado, fazendo-o roçar e algumas vezes chicotear o braço de Milo.

- Realmente, você age presunçosamente até para se convencer da sua presunção. Bem, imagino que ter o privilégio de estar envolvido no santuário, seja como um dourado ou um simples servo, acaba subindo à cabeça. – Eu ri e ele se voltou para mim com uma expressão interrogativa. Suspirei, sentindo-me na obrigação de explicar:

- Não acredito que você _seja_ um presunçoso, exatamente. Sua condição de cavaleiro de ouro, um homem importante, é que o impulsiona a sê-lo. – Procurei ser sincera em minha observação, afinal, eu tinha o exemplo de Samaras. Apesar de não ser de grande importância no recinto de Atena, ainda assim, ficou um pouquinho convencido.

Milo arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando bem nos meus olhos, parecendo me estudar, e permaneceu em silêncio. Depois, sorriu. Primeiro, com o canto dos lábios e, em seguida, exibiu a fileira de dentes brancos e começou a gargalhar.

- Não, está enganada. A presunção é mesmo algo natural do meu ser! – debochou. – Sua psicanalista barata!

Senti-me uma idiota por ter interpretado as coisas de forma errada. Talvez compará-lo com Samaras tenha sido um erro, no fim das contas.

- Está muito certo que a honra de ser um cavaleiro de ouro é maior do que nossa vontade e inclinação para a soberba, mas é claro que ser um dourado me enche de orgulho. – O tom de chacota desapareceu de sua voz. – Não espero que você compreenda.

- Eu não compreendo várias coisas. – Desviei meu rosto do seu e olhei para o mar ao longe, antes de murmurar: - Uma delas é o porquê de estarmos aqui, juntos. Se não se importa, eu gostaria de voltar.

- E eu gostaria de ficar, se você também não se importa – deitou-se na grama, com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça. – Nós acabamos de chegar.

Suspirei. Já que ele estava tão disposto a ficar, eu teria de acompanhá-lo, pois não me atreveria a voltar para casa sozinha sendo tão tarde. O jeito seria ficar e conversar até quando sua boa vontade e senso desconfiassem que estava na hora de me levar de volta.

- Ser um cavaleiro não me impede de beijar uma pessoa, sabia? – Deu uma puxadinha numa mecha de meu cabelo me fazendo virar o tronco para olhá-lo, e riu levemente. – Atena não nos impôs nenhuma regra quanto a nos envolvermos com alguém.

- Claro, eu me sentiria péssima se estivesse desviando você de seu caminho – respondi sarcástica, mas acabei sorrindo. – Mas me parece um pouco estranho, sendo que a prioridade de vocês é o santuário. Todos sabem disso.

Ele fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente quando uma brisa soprou seu ar puro.

- Um corpo agraciado com poderes divinos, porém movido por um coração humano. Belo arranjo, não? "O ideal seria, ao nos tornarmos cavaleiros, conseguirmos ignorar completamente nossas emoções, assim nos dedicaríamos inteiramente, completamente à Atena. Mas também servimos à Terra por intermédio de nossa deusa e seria impossível servir a seres tão desequilibrados como os humanos se não sentíssemos um mínimo de compaixão por eles. Nossos sentimentos são necessários." Palavras do Mu.

- Mas e você? – perguntei.

- Acho isso tudo meio pateta, como o Mu – sorriu –, mas é verdade. Por mais que sejamos fiéis à Atena e à sua justiça, ainda assim os sentimentos de um cavaleiro não se sobrepõem totalmente aos sentimentos de um homem, desprovido de cosmo e armadura.

- E então, estamos aqui.

- Você entendeu rápido, Lia.

Ele se levantou, batendo as mãos na calça para tirar o pó.

- Chega de conversa – me ajudou a levantar. – Tenho algo pra te mostrar.

Subimos mais um pouco a colina por uns cinco minutinhos. Logo chegamos a um espaço mais aberto, com poucas árvores espalhadas aqui e ali. Milo se adiantou para perto de uma delas e a contornou, ocultando-se por detrás de seu largo tronco. Me aproximei e também contornei a árvore, ficando ao seu lado.

Uma pequena cruz de madeira estava fincada próxima às raízes, com várias flores murchas espalhadas a sua volta.

- Hm. Um túmulo – constatei, sem grande emoção.

- Simplesmente um túmulo. – Ele se ajoelhou e por reflexo fiz o mesmo, notando que o formato daquelas pétalas cinzentas me era familiar. Toquei em uma das flores ressecadas e a analisei melhor.

- São as flores do buquê que estava carregando aquele dia, em Rodorio, não são?

- Ah, sim, são. Te dei uma, se bem me lembro. Uma coincidência serem as suas favoritas.

- A pessoa enterrada aqui, quem é? – perguntei. Era o motivo da nossa ida até aquele lugar.

- Ninguém em especial – deu seu sorriso jocoso. – Apenas uma lembrança que às vezes some, e depois volta só pra ser esquecida novamente. Uma brincadeira de mau gosto comigo. – Inclinou sua cabeça pra trás, para visualizar o céu, imaginei. Apertou os olhos, como se forçasse a mente a lembrar de algo.

– Devia ser uns seis anos mais velha que eu na época, esguia, cabelos claros presos por uma fita, aparência frágil, vestido floral, não tão bonita. Uma moça normal de Rodório. Eu era moleque, tinha acabado de chegar ao Santuário para resolverem à qual lugar iriam me despachar. Resolvi perambular pelo povoado um dia e a vi sentada na porta de sua casa, imagino, dando um sorriso débil às pessoas que passavam. Parecia uma retardada aos meus olhos de criança. No dia seguinte, não me lembro mais o que fui fazer em Rodório novamente, notei uma agitação entre o povo que começava a seguir uma espécie de procissão, algumas com expressão de pena, outras de indiferença, nenhuma em pranto. Dois homens, à frente da caminhada, levavam um corpo embrulhado em lençóis escuros, "_um corpo morto__"_, pensei. Por curiosidade, segui o caminho junto com as outras pessoas até aqui, aos pés dessa árvore, onde desataram os lençóis e pude ver que o corpo era o da menina de sorriso idiota. A enterraram, meio mecanicamente, colocaram essa cruz e jogaram flores, depois foram embora, e eu também. Não me surpreendi nem me comovi. Apenas guardei seu rosto e seu sorriso na memória, não sei por quê. E, desde então, me lembro dela às vezes.

- Você se parece com ela, Lia.

- Também tenho um sorriso idiota? – Milo quase riu.

- É só mais um alguém no meio de tantos outros, que, com o passar do tempo, também será esquecido.

- Mas que de alguma forma chamou a sua atenção, imagino.

- Não se sente honrada por isso? – arqueou as sobrancelhas provocativamente.

- Deixe-me ver... Um dos escolhidos por Atena para lutar ao seu lado em favor da justiça e dos homens, por intermédio de uma garota morta, resolveu se envolver com outra garota, que também acabará perdida no esquecimento um dia. É, acho que posso chamar isso de honra. Pelo menos você não disse que eu tinha o riso bobo.

Ele riu enquanto se levantava.

- Incrível como não se importa...

- Não me importo com o quê?

- Com essa coisa de morrer e depois ser esquecido. Essa sua indiferença faz com que eu me lembre de uma pessoa que também não dava a mínima pra isso. – Seu sorriso foi nostálgico. – Não sei como conseguem...

- Você não?

- Hunf, não, não consigo. Afinal de contas, sou ou não sou alguém importante? Não quero que sintam minha falta, isso não. Mas quero que se lembrem de meu nome e de minha constelação, como deve ser. Sou orgulhoso, eu sei, mas dane-se.

- Isso não é coisa com que deva se preocupar. Tenho certeza que você será lembrado e sua constelação será honrada, tem sido assim há séculos.

Levantei-me.

- Já me mostrou tudo o que queria? Acho que é hora de voltarmos. E já que a moça recebeu um mínimo de reconhecimento seu, por que não se despede dela?

- Não – fechou os olhos ao colocar as mãos nos bolsos e sorrir de canto. – Creio que voltaremos a nos ver em breve. Vamos embora.

Fomos bem rápidos na volta. Logo o cavaleiro me deixou na frente da janela do meu quarto, já que a porta de casa estava trancada e eu não estava com as chaves.

- Espero realmente que a sua tia não te esfole – riu e com uma só mão bagunçou todo meu cabelo.

- Eu também espero que não.

Pulei a janela, acendi a luz do quarto e voltei para perto de Milo, que repentinamente ficou pensativo.

- Ahn... – tirei-o de seu transe ao estalar os dedos na frente de seu rosto. – Você deve ir agora.

Apontou o dedo em riste para mim de repente, o que me assustou. Com o cenho franzido me ditou seriamente:

- Se um dia você se encontrar com Mu de Áries, não conte a ele que o chamei de pateta.

- Acho que isso não vai chegar a acontecer – ri sem graça.

- Ótimo.

Deu meia volta e foi caminhando em direção ao Santuário. Fiquei observando-o se afastar, seus longos cabelos se agitando com a brisa noturna me fizeram ter vontade de escorrer meus dedos por eles.

- Milo! – num ímpeto o chamei, antes que se afastasse demais. Uma súbita vontade de convidá-lo para entrar me dominou, no entanto tratei de deixar essas idéias para lá. – Ei, Milo!

Ele se virou com expressão de dúvida.

- Algo errado? – disse com o tom de voz elevado para que eu ouvisse.

- Só queria dizer que... – respirei – Bem, no fim das contas acho que não morrerei tão esquecida assim...

- Ah, não? – seu sorriso foi sarcástico. – Diga-me por quê.

- Estou tendo meus momentos de fama com você, não estou?

Exibiu a fileira de dentes brancos em seus lábios tão acostumados a sorrir.

- Pro seu azar, essa _sua_ "fama" morrerá quando eu morrer.

Despediu-se de mim com um aceno. Fechei as janelas, apaguei a luz e deitei em minha cama. Logo em seguida meu gato se enrolou aos meus pés, aquecendo-os.

Antes de adormecer pensei na garota morta. Esquecida por todos, mas não por Milo. No final das contas, me contentaria em ter o mesmo fim que o dela. Acho que valeria à pena... Com certeza valeria à pena.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_Olá pessoal. Quase um ano de atraso, eu sei. Peço desculpas por isso. É ruim pra vocês esperaram por tanto tempo e pra mim também, acreditem. A sensação é de que a coisa desanda e fica difícil pra arrumar. Mas enfim, aí está o desgarrado! Espero que tenham gostado, me esforcei bastante._

_Agradecimento aos leitores que continuaram comentando e também à Kahina M, ReeeeeR e HellGIRL._

_E à Rowdrain.K, por ter betado este capítulo, pela fofura, e por ter derramado lágrimas. Gracias!_

_Nos veremos em breve, pessoal! Beijos!_

_Bella Lya_


End file.
